Un amor poco convencional
by Mish Malfoy
Summary: Un chico y una chica de mundos completamente diferentes podrían llegar a entablar un fuerte lazo de amistad y en el proceso enamorarse. ¿Pero qué sucedería si esa amistad fuera mucho mas fuerte que su amor?
1. Rumores

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

**Y aquí regresó yo con otra historia de una pareja poco común. Espero sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

**Un amor poco convencional**

Sábado por la mañana y el cielo estaba nublado, ese día serían las pruebas de Quidditch para los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. A Remus Lupin jamás se le pasó por la cabeza jugar Quidditch, él solo asistiría a las pruebas como espectador porque sus amigos se lo habían pedido.

En el desayuno, James y Sirius estaban muy emocionados, ya que era el primer año de James como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Conmigo como capitán Gryffindor ganará la copa de Quidditch este año- dijo James

Remus solo estaba concentrado en su desayuno, estaba planeando hacer su tarea esa misma tarde para evitar hacerla el domingo en la noche.

-Claro que sí, Cornamenta, este año la copa será nuestra- dijo Sirius

Remus levantó la mirada y se percató de que Lily se había sentado a su lado, él le sonrió. Por otro lado, James intentaba llamar su atención

-Evans, deberías asistir a las pruebas hoy- dijo James

-Serías una perfecta buscadora- dijo Sirius

-Cállense par de bobos, vengo a hablar con Remus- dijo Lily mirando a James y Sirius- ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Aritmancia, Remus?- preguntó Lily

-Claro que sí, Lily. ¿Te las puedo dar en la tarde? Voy a las pruebas de Quidditch- dijo Remus

-¿Quieres entrar al equipo?- preguntó Lily sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- dijo Remus riendo- Solo voy como espectador

-Ya se me hacía raro- dijo Lily- Y si, en la tarde está bien.

Lily se levantó y se fue a reunir con sus amigas al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus pudo sentir la mirada de sus dos amigos, él los miró y sonrió levemente

-¿Por qué ella te habla bien y a mí no?- preguntó James

-James, por enésima vez, no lo sé- dijo Remus riendo

-¿Y Peter?- preguntó Sirius

-En la enfermería, comió un poco de fresa- dijo Remus- Ya sabes, es alérgico a esa fruta

Los tres amigos terminaron su desayuno y se fueron directo al campo de Quidditch. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero eso no parecía importarle a James ni a Sirius. Cuando llegaron, Remus subió a la parte de las gradas que estaba vacía a excepción por una persona pero no supo de quien se trataba. Remus se sentó justo en medio para poder mirar ambas pruebas que se llevarían a cabo ese día.

A lo lejos pudo ver como James empezaba a organizar a los aspirantes de Gryffindor. Remus resopló y se recargó cruzando los brazos, él sabía que eso sería tardado y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber llevado un libro o algo para distraerse.

-Aburrido ¿verdad?-preguntó una voz cerca de él

Remus al escuchar esa voz y se dio cuenta de que la persona que le hablaba era una chica. La joven se sentó a un lado de Remus y lo miró, pero él solo tenía la mirada puesta en las pruebas de su casa

-Si- dijo Remus

Remus era un chico muy tímido, rara vez entablaba conversaciones con otras personas que no fueran sus amigos, no le gustaba mucho relacionarse con las personas.

-Yo estoy aquí para tomar fotos de la prueba de mi hermana- dijo la chica mirando a Remus- ¿Y tú?

-Porque mis amigos me lo pidieron- dijo Remus sonriendo levemente

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- pregunto la chica mirando a los de Gryffindor

-Ellos- dijo Remus señalado a James y a Sirius

-¿Me lo juras?- preguntó la chica sonriendo, Remus asintió- Seguro Sirius no te habló de mí, casi nunca habla de mí. Yo soy Narcissa Black, prima de Sirius

Remus por fin la miró y efectivamente era Narcissa Black, él solo la conocía por que había visto a Sirius hablar con ella y porque había escuchado rumores de que ella sería Premio Anual el siguiente año.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que dijo Remus-


	2. Nargles

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

**Olvidé poner una nota en el capítulo anterior xP**

**Nota: **La generación de los Merodeadores se encuentra en su 5° año, Narcissa en su 6° año, y Lucius junto con Andrómeda en su 7° año

* * *

Narcissa pensó en acercarse a hablar con Remus desde que se dio cuenta de ellos dos eran los únicos en las gradas. Cuando lo vio no lo pudo reconocer, pero al ir hacia él poco a poco lo reconoció. Al parecer Remus era muy tímido ya que no decía gran cosa. Narcissa se levantaba de vez en cuando a tomar fotos de su hermana.

-¿Quién es tu hermana?- preguntó Remus

-La de cabello castaño, la única chica que hace la prueba para ser cazadora- dijo Narcissa señalando a su hermana- Ella es Andrómeda

-La conozco- dijo Remus

Narcissa se sentó y dejó la cámara a un lado

-Claro que la conoces, Sirius se lleva muchísimo mejor con ella- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Remus jamás había hablado con Narcissa, con el simple hecho de verla se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario a él: ella hablaba muchísimo y hacía varias bromas. En ese momento Remus se preguntaba porque Sirius no hablaba tanto con Narcissa, si parecía que igual de extrovertida que él.

-¿Eres del mismo curso que Sirius, verdad?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si- dijo Remus

-Quinto año se me hizo muy pesado, con eso de los TIMO'S. Espero que Sirius pasé, si no lo matarán mis tíos- dijo Narcissa

-Se esforzará, quiere ser auror- dijo Remus.

-¿Auror?- Narcissa soltó una risita divertida- En fin, es su decisión

Remus sabía perfectamente que Sirius estaba planeando irse de su casa, pero obviamente no iba a decir nada. Narcissa se levantó de nuevo con la cámara y tomó varias fotos de su hermana volando

-Santos Nargles- dijo Narcissa viendo como un chico de Slytherin golpeó la bludger

-¿Nargles? ¿Crees en esas cosas?- preguntó Remus confundido

-No, pero una vez lo escuché de ese chico de séptimo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Narcissa se sentó de nuevo- ¡Ah, sí! Xenophilius Lovegood- ella sonrió-

Remus sonrió, claro que conocía a Xenophilius, ese chico raro de Ravenclaw.

-¿Tu eres Remus Lupin, verdad?- preguntó Narcissa

Remus sonrió de lado, en lo que llevaban hablando jamás le había dicho su nombre, Remus pensó que eso era innecesario.

-Sí, ese soy yo- dijo Remus

-Perfecto, que suerte tengo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- La bibliotecaria dijo que tu tenías uno de los ejemplares de los libros de Astronomía Avanzada

-Así es, si lo necesitas…- dijo Remus

-No te presiones –lo interrumpió Narcissa sonriendo- Cuando lo desocupes solo avísame para que yo vaya por el a la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo- dijo Remus

Narcissa se dio cuenta que su hermana ya había terminado su prueba, así que ella se levantó y volteó a ver a Remus

-Yo me retiro, Remus, fue un gusto hablar contigo- dijo Narcissa

-Igualmente- dijo Remus

-Y no se te olvide avisarme cuando desocupes el libro- dijo Narcissa

Remus ya no pudo contestar, ya que Narcissa se había ido. Remus se recargó de nuevo y esperó a que las pruebas de Gryffindor terminaran.


	3. Loca

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Al día siguiente hacía muchísimo más frío que el día anterior. Remus y Sirius habían quedado de ir a lechuzería a mandar unas cartas. Los dos amigos caminaron por los jardines del colegio, ambos llevaban abrigos y bufandas, Sirius era el único que llevaba un gorro, un gorro muy ridículo según Remus.

-¿Ayer con quien platicabas?- preguntó Sirius

-Ayer platiqué con muchas personas- dijo Remus

-A la hora de las pruebas de Quidditch – dijo Sirius frotando sus manos

-Con una chica- dijo Remus

Remus no estaba muy seguro si debía de decirle a Sirius que había platicado un rato con su prima Narcissa, ya que Sirius no hablaba muy frecuentemente con la chica.

Llegaron a la lechuzería y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Sirius estuvo a punto de resbalarse por lo menos unas cinco veces por lo que Remus tenía que estar muy al pendiente de su amigos. Cuando fin consiguieron llegar hasta la entrada de la lechuzería, se percataron de que no estaba vacía

-Narcissa…-dijo Sirius

Narcissa volteó y sonrió al verlos, ató su carta a la pata de la lechuza y esperó a que esta volara. Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas cartas. Remus esperaba que Narcissa ya se hubiera ido, no quería que Sirius se enterara de su pequeña charla con su prima.

-¿La carta es para mis tíos?- preguntó Narcissa desde la entrada

Los dos amigos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que Narcissa no se había ido, es más, estaba acariciando una lechuza.

-No, es para otra persona- dijo Sirius son frialdad

Remus desconocía el hecho de porque Sirius no se llevaba muy bien con su prima, ni siquiera James sabía.

-Ok…-dijo Narcissa- Oye Remus, de lo que te pedí ayer, si me urge un poco

Remus sintió la mirada de su amigo.

-Emm…si, en la tarde te lo doy- dijo Remus- ¿En la biblioteca?

-En la biblioteca- afirmó a Narcissa- ¿A las tres?

-Claro- dijo Remus

-Bien, nos vemos a las tres en la biblioteca- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

Narcissa salió de la lechuzería, llevaba un poco de prisa ya que tenía una cita, pero recordó que su madre le había mandado esas galletas que tanto le gustaban a Sirius y Regulus, normalmente se las mandaba a Andrómeda pero esta vez se las había mandado a ella. Regresó pero escuchó que Sirius estaba hablando con Remus.

-...No sabes cómo es ella- dijo Sirius

-Sirius, relájate, solo me pidió un libro- dijo Remus

-Es que tu no la conoces, Remus, ella está loca, como todos en mi familia- dijo Sirius

-Pienso que exageras, ella solo fue amable- dijo Remus

-¿Amable? Narcissa puede ser todo menos amable, yo sé de lo que te hablo- dijo Sirius

-Sirius Black, estás exagerando además soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme solo- dijo Remus enojado.

Narcissa sintió horrible, ella sabía perfectamente porque Sirius decía todas esas cosas acerca de ella. Ella pudo escuchar que alguien estaba saliendo de la lechuzería, era Remus. Remus la miró y sonrió levemente, ella sonrió devuelta. Remus bajó las escaleras y Narcissa esperó un momento para que Sirius se calmara.


	4. Aléjate

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Narcissa respiró hondo y volvió entrar a la lechucería, su cita podía esperar. Sirius estaba recargado en la ventana y al parecer no había notado que Narcissa había entrado de nuevo. Narcissa se acercó y se puso a un lado de Sirius. Sirius la miró y frunció el ceño.

-Escuchaste todo, lo sé- dijo Sirius

-Si no, no estaría aquí- dijo Narcissa

Sirius la miró directamente a los ojos. Narcissa le devolvió la mirada y recordó todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, de todo lo que se sentía culpable

-¿Ahora vas tras Remus?- preguntó Sirius

-Hablas como si yo fuera una cualquiera- dijo Narcissa

Sirius no dijo nada y volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, Narcissa hizo lo mismo que él. Ella difícilmente hablaba con Sirius y cuando lo hacían, él ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

-No, Sirius, no "voy tras Remus"- dijo Narcissa

-Bien, entonces solo entrégale el libro y aléjate de cualquiera de mis amigos- dijo Sirius

-Sirius…yo…lo siento- dijo Narcissa

-¿Lo sientes? no me hagas reír, Narcissa- dijo Sirius levantando la voz- Desde que le dijiste a mis padres de la existencia de Sophie, jamás la volví a ver… se perfectamente lo que pasó con ella

Narcissa cerró los ojos al escuchar cada palabra que le decía su primo. Desde que eran niños, Narcissa sabía que Sirius se encontraba con una niña muggle en las vacaciones pero ella no había dicho nada, sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Ellos nunca llevaron una muy buena relación, pero todo empeoró hace un año cuando Narcissa le dijo a su tía Walburga que su hijo salía con una muggle y todo eso pasó en una comida familiar, donde obviamente Sirius estaba. Desde ese momento, la relación entre Sirius y Narcissa se terminó.

-Siempre supe que tú y estabas loca, loca como el resto de la familia- dijo Sirius

Narcissa no decía nada. Todo lo que había hecho fue en venganza por una tonta travesura.

-Solo te pediré un favor: Aléjate de mis amigos y de mí- dijo Sirius

-Solo quiero ese libro, Sirius, después no te molestaré nunca más- dijo Narcissa

Andrómeda le había dicho que debía de darle tiempo a Sirius, pero al parecer Sirius jamás la perdonaría y Narcissa sabía que no merecía su perdón por todo lo que había hecho. Ella suspiró y se enderezó, caminó hacía la salida pero se detuvo.

-Mi madre mando galletas, de esas que te gustan, se las daré a Andrómeda para que se las pidas a ella- dijo Narcissa

No esperó la respuesta de su primo. Ella salió de la lechucería y se encaminó al castillo, definitivamente no iba a llegar a su cita, checó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la comida.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y fue hacía la mesa de su casa y buscó con la mirada a su amiga hasta que la encontró. Rebecca Greengrass era su mejor amiga, ella era rubia igual que Narcissa solo que Rebecca tenía muchas pecas alrededor de su cara. Narcissa llegó hasta su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

-William te estuvo esperando- dijo Rebecca

-Tuve un problema con Sirius- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-Eso huele a problemas- canturreo Rebecca sirviéndose algo de puré- En fin ¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Aritmancia?

-Sí, desde ayer- dijo Narcissa

-¿Me la prestas para copiarla?- preguntó Rebecca- Es que no me va a dar tiempo, hoy quedé de salir con Theodore

-Sabes que sí, ya sabes dónde buscarla- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa comió mientras escuchaba como su amiga hablaba acerca de lo maravilloso que era su noviazgo. Aun después de comer, Rebecca seguía hablando de su novio. Narcissa estaba aburrida, checó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para las tres.

-Becca, tengo que ir a recoger un libro, luego nos vemos- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se levantó y fue hacia a la biblioteca, cuando llegó vio que Remus estaba parado frente a la entrada con un gran libro en las manos. Narcissa llegó hasta él y lo saludó de nuevo.

-Hola Remus, gracias por traerme el libro- dijo Narcissa

-No hay de qué, Narcissa- dijo Remus tendiéndole el libro a la chica

Narcissa lo tomó y lo cargó con dificultad.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo Narcissa- Gracias Remus, te lo devolveré pronto

Narcissa iba a dar media vuelta pero Remus la llamó:

-Narcissa…-dijo Remus y Narcissa volteó -Conozco más libros de Astronomía, tal vez te sirvan- dijo Remus sonriendo levemente- ¿Quieres que te los muestre?

-Sería fantástico- dijo Narcissa sonriendo


	5. Amigo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Desde que Remus se enojó con Sirius no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero solo habían pasado un par de horas por lo que probablemente al final del día Remus y Sirius volverían a la normalidad. Pero antes de que todo eso sucediera, necesitaba saber algunas cosas acerca de su amigo y solo había una persona en todo el castillo que podría ayudarle: Narcissa. Por eso la había dicho que fueran al área de Astronomía, por suerte Narcissa no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus intenciones.

Remus la guio al área de Astronomía, que estaba casi hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, a unos cuantos metros de la sección prohibida. Narcissa dejó el libro sobre una mesa y se sentó en una silla con los brazos cruzados. Remus estaba buscando entre los estantes pero se detuvo y se sentó frente la Slytherin

-Bien…Narcissa, yo no pensaba mostrarte ningún libro- dijo Remus

Narcissa sonrió de lado.

-Entiendo, quieres saber algo acerca de…-dijo Narcissa

-Sirius. Sabes que es mi amigo- dijo Remus

-Perfecto. ¿Y que gano yo si te digo lo que quieres saber?- preguntó Narcissa

Remus lo había olvidado, estaba hablando con una Slytherin. Él se removió incómodo y miró a Narcissa fijamente.

-N-No sé ¿Hay algo que tú quieras en especial?- preguntó Remus

Narcissa había visto a Remus con sus amigos pero rara vez lo veía a él platicar con otras personas tal y como lo hacían los otros, con las únicas personas con las que lo veía pasar el tiempo era con los de su misma casa, entonces una idea llegó a Narcissa, pero llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado podría costarle muchas cosas a ambos

-Se mi amigo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Tu amigo?- preguntó Remus confundido

-Claro- dijo Narcissa emocionada- Mira, yo sé… no, todo el mundo sabe que tú no tienes muchos amigos, eres muy tímido

-¿Y por eso me ofreces tu amistad, porque soy tímido?-

-Aguarda, eso sonó mal- dijo Narcissa riendo un poco- Oh, por favor, no hay nada de malo en que dos chicos de diferentes casas sean amigos ¿Qué dices?

-Yo sé que no hay nada de malo en eso, pero yo no soy el chico ideal con el cual tú debas entablar una amistad- dijo Remus algo nervioso

-Dame tres razones por las cuales no debamos ser amigos, Remus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-De acuerdo. En primera tú eres de esas familias de sangre pura, sin ofender, que seguramente no se llevan con mestizos como yo. En segunda yo soy muy peligroso, créeme. Y en tercera está Sirius, tu misma supiste como se puso al saber que te prestaría el libro

Narcissa lo miro fijamente mientras hablaba. Remus tenía razón en solo dos puntos: sus padres la matarían si se enteraban de que era amiga de un mestizo; mientras que por otro lado estaba Sirius, pero desde que hablaron ella comenzó a dudar que esa relación pudiera salvarse.

-Ahora tu dame tres razones por las cuales tú quieras ser mi amiga- dijo Remus al no obtener una respuesta de Narcissa

-Bien. Te he visto muy solo, casi no convives con los demás, esa es la primera. La segunda es que…es…-Narcissa comenzó a dudar-

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo- dijo Remus levantándose- Quédate con el libro, ya no quiero saber nada acerca de porque Sirius y tú no se llevan. Creo que Sirius tenía razón...

Remus comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, pero Narcissa se levantó y lo tomó la muñeca y evito que este siguiera avanzando

-Espera, Remus- dijo Narcissa aún sin soltar la muñeca del Gryffindor- Puede que no tenga tres razones concretas, pero te puedo jurar que mis intenciones son buenas

Estando cerca de Remus, Narcissa pudo notar que él tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, quería acercarse más para verlas pero sabía que eso no era educado. Por otro lado, Remus vio su piel blanca y parecía que era muy suave tanto que deseaba tocar su mejilla y comprobar si era cierto.

-Dame una razón lo suficientemente buena y tal vez lo considere- dijo Remus

Narcissa lo soltó y se cruzó se brazos. ¿En verdad el valía tanto la pena como para estar esperando una respuesta de él? Él era un mestizo y su familia le había enseñado que no estaba bien llevarse con los mestizos y sangre sucia, pero ella sentía la necesidad de hablarle porque siempre lo veía tan solo y ahora que lo veía de cerca pudo notar esas cicatrices tan extrañas, ella quería cuidarlo.

-Tú ganas, Lupin- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Solo quiero que seamos amigos, no te vayas a reír, porque siento que tú me escucharías y entenderías, solo por eso

-¿No tienes amigas?- preguntó Remus

-Claro que las tengo, pero ellas no solo me conocen a mí sino que a mi familia también- dijo Narcissa

-¿Y por qué crees que yo soy esa persona que pueda escucharte? Ya te lo dije, Narcissa, yo soy peligroso

-Solo lo sé y ya, no me preguntes más, mi instinto dice eso y yo le creo- dijo Narcissa- Y deja de decir que eres peligroso que no me lo creo

-Créeme, si yo te digo que soy peligroso es porque es cierto. En fin, debo de pensarlo- dijo Remus

-Eso se supone que debería decir yo "debo pensarlo", jamás en mi corta vida un chico me había hecho esperar por su respuesta- dijo Narcissa

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Narcissa- dijo Remus-

Y sin decir más, Remus se fue dejando a Narcissa atrás.

Remus no sabía que pensar, de la nada Narcissa le había pedido que fueran amigos y eso en verdad lo asustaba. La razón que ella le había dado no era tan buena como lo había imaginado, pero en esos momentos se encontraba dudando en aceptar o no. Una parte de él le decía que debía aceptar pero no sabía exactamente la razón, pero él sentía que debía de aceptar sin importar nada; pero por otro lado estaba su amigo Sirius, uno de sus mejores amigos, él cual se enojaría bastante si supiera que mantenía una amistad con su prima.

-¿En qué lío me he metido? – se preguntó Remus en voz baja


	6. Lechuza

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquel encuentro con Narcissa en la biblioteca y Remus seguía sin saber que responder ¿Por qué le pedía que fueran amigos? ¿Por qué justamente él, Remus Lupin? ¿Por qué cada día que pasaba estaba más decidido a decirle que si?

Estaba acostado en su cama, viendo hacia el techo, Remus había dicho que se iría a dormir temprano, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Se removía dentro de su cama, pero para su suerte estaba solo por lo cual no debía de dar explicaciones a nadie. No pudo más y se sentó al borde de su cama, checó su calendario lunar ya que probablemente se sentía así por la llegada de la próxima luna llena.

-Falta mucho- dijo en voz baja Remus

Algo dentro de él sabía que debía contestarle a Narcissa, sino no podría estar tranquilo. Remus se levantó y bajó a su sala común, donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Me prestarías tú lechuza, Sirius?-preguntó Remus

-Claro ¿La necesitas ahora?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, es urgente- dijo Remus

-Es que está en la lechuzería…-dijo Sirius

-No importa, yo voy por ella- dijo Remus

Remus no dejó que sus amigos le dijeran algo, corrió a su habitación por una chamarra, un pergamino y una pluma, también tomo el mapa del Merodeador, o quería ser atrapado. Bajó de nuevo y salió corriendo de su sala común.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Remus apuntando su varita al mapa

Remus caminó con cuidado por el castillo, nadie andaba por los pasillos a esa hora por lo que se le hizo fácil llegar hasta la lechuzería. Con dificultad encontró a la lechuza de Sirius, cuando la encontró tuvo que buscar un lugar donde recargarse ya que no había escrito su nota.

¿Aceptaba o no? Remus seguía dudando bastante, pero tal vez él en verdad necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y que no lo juzgara, sabía que estaban sus amigos pero eso era diferente. Además, si algo salía mal, bien podría alejarse y hacer como que nada sucedió.

_Narcissa, perdón por la tardanza, pero aceptaré tu propuesta._

_R.L_

Remus mandó la carta, esperando que esa misma noche llegara a manos de la chica, lo cual era muy probable ya que no estaba muy lejos.

Remus emprendió su regreso al castillo, tuvo que tener cuidado ya que el celador andaba rondado muy cerca de donde él estaba. Con mucha precaución llegó hasta su sala común, donde ya casi estaba vacía a excepción de sus amigos. Remus les dijo que él volvería a la cama, sus amigos intentaron hablar con él, pero Remus no se detuvo a hablar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Narcissa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo el enorme libro que Remus le había prestado. Narcissa seguía esperando por la respuesta de Remus, y cada día que pasaba ella dudaba de que él fuera aceptar.

-_Él se lo pierde-_pensaba Narcissa

Narcissa no estaba prestando atención a su lectura, solo veía los esquemas que este contenía. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, ella supo quién era el que se había sentado a su lado: Lucius Malfoy

-¿Tan tarde y tú aquí leyendo?- le preguntó Lucius

Narcissa sonrió, cerró el libro y lo miró. A ella le gustaba Lucius desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no decía nada acerca de sus sentimientos, ya que su madre le decía que no debía de hacerlo. Lucius iba en el mismo año que su hermana Andrómeda, se podía decir que eran amigos nada más, pasaban una que otra tarde juntos hablando de Quidditch.

-Estaba esperando una carta- dijo Narcissa

-¿A estas horas? Dudo que te llegue- dijo Lucius

-Gracias por tu optimismo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa se iba a levantar pero Lucius la tomó de la muñeca y evito que se levantara, Narcissa sonrió y miró a Lucius.

-No te vayas- dijo Lucius en voz baja

Lucius estaba acercándose poco a poco, estaba a punto de besarla y Narcissa no se opondría. Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros…pero alguien la llamó

-Cissy, te llegó una carta- dijo Rebecca al pie de las escaleras

Narcissa se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga, tomó la carta y la leyó. Sonrió al saber la respuesta del Gryffindor, Rebecca había vuelto a su habitación, dejando de nuevo a Lucius y Narcissa solos.

-Esa carta debió de ser importante como para interrumpirnos- dijo Lucius

Narcissa lo volteó a ver y sonrió. Se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Lucius.

-Será otro día, Lucius- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa fue hasta su habitación, donde sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas. Con mucho cuidado, sacó una pluma y su tintero.

-Lumos- dijo y su varita se encendió en la punta

Se fijó que la lechuza que había llevado la carta era la de Sirius. Tomó un libro para recargarse y escribió su respuesta en la parte trasera.

_Me alegra saber eso ¿Nos vemos mañana después de la cena en la biblioteca? Supongo que tienes muchas cosas que decir_

_N.B_


	7. Ternura

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, Narcissa estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin junto con su amiga. Ese día no había sido el mejor, había tenido clase doble de pociones con los de Hufflepuff y un chico había hecho estallar su caldero muy cerca de ella, lanzándole una verde pasta viscosa a su rostro.

Rebecca hablaba acerca de sus clases de Adivinación mientras que Narcissa trataba de aguantarse la risa de todas las cosas que su amiga decía acerca de las profecías. Narcissa sentía que alguien la miraba, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Remus puesta en ella; Narcissa le sonrió pero él rápidamente apartó la mirada.

-Cissy, me voy, tengo clase y debo ir por mis cosas- dijo Rebecca

Narcissa asintió y su amiga se fue. A los pocos minutos, Andrómeda se había sentado a su lado, Narcissa sonrió y miró a su hermana

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Lucius me contó algo- dijo Andrómeda

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te contó?- preguntó Narcissa riendo

-Estaban a punto de besarse y tú lo dejaste ahí plantado- dijo Andrómeda

Narcissa buscó con la mirada a Lucius, cuando lo encontró sus miradas se conectaron pero él no aguantó más y la apartó antes que ella.

-Lucius te mandó a que me preguntaras algo- dijo Narcissa

-No exactamente- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo- Después de la cena habrá una pequeña reunión con los de último año ¿Quieres ir?

Narcissa miró a su hermana y se mordió su labio, no sabía qué hacer, quería ir con Lucius pero también ya había quedado con Remus. Miró a Remus que estaba platicando con sus amigos.

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo planes- dijo Narcissa- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué hacen una reunión a mitad de semana?

-Nada más. En fin, le diré a Lucius que no puedes- dijo Andrómeda

Narcissa sonrió y se levantó. Regresó a su demás clases, las cuales ya no eran tan pesadas. Se había encontrado un par de veces con Remus en los pasillos pero ni siquiera la miraba, lo cual ella entendió ya que iba acompañado de Sirius. También se encontró con Lucius, él le guiño un ojo y Narcissa se sonrojo tanto que Rebecca no paró de reírse de ella durante horas.

En la cena, Narcissa y Rebecca platicaban acerca de la reunión de los de séptimo año, Rebecca iría con su novio y le pedía a Narcissa que la acompañara ya que ella no se llevaba muy bien con los de séptimo curso.

Cuando la cena terminó, Narcissa se levantó y dejó a Rebecca platicando con otra chica de su curso. De reojo pudo ver como Remus la miraba. Ella salió del gran comedor y fue directamente a la biblioteca, esperó ahí por diez minutos hasta que se dio por vencida, no iba a esperarlo más tiempo. Narcissa caminó un poco.

-¿No pensaba esperarme?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-¿No pensabas llegar temprano?- preguntó Narcissa dando media vuelta

Remus estaba parado frente a ella, llevaba su bufanda de Gryffindor. Narcissa se acercó a él y sonrió.

-No vamos a entrar en la biblioteca ¿verdad?- preguntó Remus

-No lo creo- dijo Narcissa-

Remus sonrió levemente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Narcissa se quedó parada ahí, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Remus sin voltearla a ver- Conozco un lugar

Narcissa frunció el ceño y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta no muy lejos de la biblioteca. Remus abrió la puerta para dejar que Narcissa entrara, ella entró y se percató de que era un salón en desuso con eso pupitres dobles que usaba ella cuando estaba en sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts.

Remus se quitó su bufanda y se sentó en un pupitre. Narcissa se acercó y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba frente al de Remus. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, ninguno decía nada.

-Esto no hacen los amigos- dijo Narcissa frunciendo el seño

-Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que podremos ser amigos- dijo Remus

-Tranquilo, esto va a funcionar –dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Bien, creo que debemos de conocernos

-Estoy completamente seguro que las amistades no se hacen así- dijo Remus

-Tu pesimismo no ayuda en nada- dijo Narcissa- Dime tu edad, tu cumpleaños, tu color favorito, la materia que más te gusta y la que no, que te gusta y que no.

Remus la miró, no sabía porque había aceptado ir con ella esa noche. Le había costado mucho trabajo librarse de sus amigos, pero al final accedieron y Remus se fue sin ningún inconveniente.

-Responderé todo eso si tú también lo haces- dijo Remus, Narcissa asintió- Tengo 15 años y cumplo años el 10 de marzo; no tengo color favorito; Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es mi materia favorita, y Pociones es la que no me gusta…

-Yo pensé que te gustaba la Astronomía- interrumpió Narcissa a Remus

-Larga historia- dijo Remus- Me gusta leer, me encanta leer. No me gusta…Emm…creo que no sé qué no me gusta

Narcissa sonrió con ternura al ver como Remus recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano. Remus la miró y ella sonrió.

-Creo que es mi turno-Narcissa sonrió-Tengo 16 años, mi cumpleaños es el 28 de enero. Mi color favorito es el azul. Transformaciones es mi materia favorita, y la materia que más detesto es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- Narcissa sonrió- A mí también me gusta leer, pero también me gusta cocinar, cosa que no hago cuando estoy aquí. Lo que no me gusta es sacar malas calificaciones

Narcissa y Remus comenzaron a hablar acerca de libros, hablaron por horas del mismo tema y parecía que ninguno se aburría.

Remus se dio cuenta de que Narcissa era muy simpática y que además era muy inteligente. Por otro lado, Narcissa se dio cuenta de que Remus casi no hablaba de libros con sus amigos; además de que Remus poco a poco perdía esa timidez y ahora platicaba más


	8. Olvídalo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel primer encuentro entre Remus y Narcissa, a partir de ese día se reunieron casi todas las noches para platicar. Remus descubrió que ella era muy diferente a lo que a veces aparentaba, era muy divertida y risueña; Remus se dio cuenta de que no fue mala idea volverse amigos. Por otro lado, Narcissa logró hacer que Remus poco a poco perdiera esa timidez y fuera confiando en ella, así pudo conocer al chico inteligente y gentil que era Remus.

Lamentablemente, solo se encontraban en las noches ya que ninguno de los dos podía ser visto con el otro a plena luz del día. Pero ese trato parecía se suficiente para ambos.

Una noche Remus no pudo asistir a su encuentro y al día siguiente Narcissa se percató de que Remus no estaba con sus amigos y tampoco lo vio por los pasillos, ella trató de preguntarle pero él se negó rotundamente a contarle porque había faltado.

Una noche, Narcissa estaba esperando a Remus en el mismo salón donde se encontraban, llevaba veinticinco minutos de retraso pero él le había pedido que lo esperara, así que ella seguí ahí sentada esperando. Se levantó y fue hacia la vieja pizarra que estaba ahí, la tocó con la punta de su varita y esta hizo un fuerte sonido que provocó que ella se espantara.

-Me tardo un poco y tú ya estás destruyendo en salón- dijo Remus desde la entrada

Narcissa volteó, Remus dejaba su bufanda en una silla y se acercó a Narcissa. Él se sentó sobre el escritorio y la miró.

-Yo no destruí nada- dijo Narcissa

Remus sonrió levemente y le hizo un ademán con la mano a Narcissa para que se sentara a su lado, ella le hizo caso y se sentó junto a él. Remus sacó de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate, la abrió y le dio la mitad a Narcissa

-¿Qué cromo salió?- preguntó ella tomando su parte

-Godric Gryffindor- dijo Remus viendo el cromo- ¿Las coleccionas?

-No, pero Andrómeda si- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

Remus miraba el cromo del fundador de su casa, mientras que los dos terminaban su chocolate. Cuando terminaron, Remus se levantó y se colocó frente a Narcissa.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?- preguntó Remus

-Pensé que solo éramos amigos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Bueno…si, pero ¿No te acuerdas que yo te pedí que me contaras lo de Sirius? Ya pasaron casi dos semanas y no me has dicho nada-dijo Remus

Narcissa lo miró a los ojos, él se veía muy decidido a saber lo que en verdad había sucedido además de que se pudo dar cuenta de que Sirius jamás les contó la verdadera historia

-Bien, te contaré, solo si me juras que no le dirás a nadie- dijo Narcissa

-Sabes que no diré nada, Narcissa- dijo Remus rodando los ojos

-Ok. ¿Sirius les contó algo acerca de un chica llamada Sophie?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sí, una chica muggle. Sirius siempre hablaba de ella- dijo Remus

-Exacto, hablaba de ella, pero ya no lo hace- dijo Narcissa- Más o menos desde hace un año ¿no?-

-Sí, pero…-dijo Remus

-Déjame terminar- lo interrumpió Narcissa- Bien, yo sabía de la existencia de esa niña y de sus encuentros desde que yo era niña pero nunca dije nada, yo sabía que no debía de meterme en algo que no me incumbía además de que Andrómeda me pidió que no dijera nada.

Remus se volvió a sentar a un lado de Narcissa y la miraba. Ella estaba recordando todo, todo lo malo que había hecho.

-Una noche, mi madre organizó una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi padre e invitó a la familia de Sirius.- dijo Narcissa- En lo que yo me arreglaba, Sirius metió en mi cuarto una bomba apestosa- Narcissa sonrió levemente- Fue horrible y le grité que me las pagaría. Para su suerte, no les dije nada a mis padres ni a mis tíos, por que nuevamente Andrómeda me pidió que no lo hiciera. Pero no iba a permitir que él saliera impune.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Remus

-Le dije a mi tía Walburga de la existencia de Sophie, le dije montones de mentiras: que estaban planeando escaparse y casarse para formar una familia- dijo Narcissa tapándose su cara- Mi tía Walburga enloqueció, a la semana me entero de que Sophie había muerto inexplicablemente…no sé quién fue el asesino, pero sé que fue uno de mis dos tíos el responsable

-Por eso Sirius dice que estás loca…-dijo Remus

-No estoy loca, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Narcissa- En fin, esa es la razón por la cual Sirius me detesta ¿contento?

-Sirius nos dijo que Sophie se había mudado- dijo Remus ignorando a Narcissa- Ahora todo encaja, por un tiempo estuvo muy enojado…lo comprendo todo

-Alto ahí, no debes decirle a nadie lo que te conté, Remus- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no diré nada- dijo Remus

-¿Y no piensas que soy una maldita mocosa vengativa?- preguntó Narcissa

-Eres vengativa, eso sí, pero lo demás no lo creo-dijo Remus sonriendo- No te voy a juzgar por lo que hiciste, los amigos no hacen eso

Narcissa sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Remus. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus mientras ella sacaba unas varitas de regaliz de su bolsillo y le ofrecía una a Remus, él tomo una y también recargó su cabeza sobra la de cabeza de ella.

-Gracias- dijo Narcissa

-No hay de que- dijo Remus

-Remus…hay algo que he querido peguntarte- dijo Narcissa algo nerviosa

-Suéltalo- dijo Remus

-¿Has tenido novia? Es que nunca se te ha visto con una chica y… pues tengo curiosidad- dijo Narcissa riendo un poco

-¿Es necesario contestar eso?- preguntó Remus, ella asintió- No, no he tenido una novia... digamos que no soy bueno en eso de conocer nuevas personas y lo sabes, además de que no me interesa tener novia

-Remus, debes de ser más sociable, así nunca conocerás chicas y mucho menos tendrás una esposa- dijo Narcissa

-¿Esposa?- Remus rio- En mi situación dudo que alguna chica quiera casarse conmigo

-¿Tu situación? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Narcissa

-De nada. Olvídalo- dijo Remus-


	9. Azules

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Desde que Narcissa le confesó a Remus la verdad del porque Sirius la odiaba tanto, su lazo de amistad se reforzó un poco más. Después de eso, se encontraban por las tardes en una parte muy escondida de la biblioteca, donde sabían que nos los encontrarían. Narcissa ayudaba a Remus con sus estudios para los TIMO'S y él le mostraba como pasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica y no morir en el intento. Cuando se encontraban en las tardes estudiaban un poco, mientras que en las noches solo platicaban.

Ya había pasado un mes, acaba de empezar Diciembre y por todo el castillo se podía sentir el ambiente navideño.

Un viernes por la tarde, Narcissa y Remus se reunieron para estudiar un poco en la biblioteca, Narcissa ayudaba a Remus con unos aspectos básicos de Astronomía. Remus escribía mientras que Narcissa le dictaba, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba, Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius- dijo Narcissa

-¿Lucius?- preguntó Remus

-No, no- dijo Narcissa riendo-

Remus levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos. A Remus, Lucius no le caía bien pero él sabía que Narcissa moría por él, así que solo esa vez lo soportaría.

-¿Qué haces, Narcissa?- preguntó Lucius mirando a Remus despectivamente

-Le ayudo a estudiar a Remus, Lucius- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Ya veo…-dijo Lucius- Narcissa ¿Qué vas a hacer esta Navidad?

-Me quedaré en el castillo, mis padres saldrán fuera del país así que Andrómeda y yo nos quedamos ¿Por qué?- preguntó Narcissa

Remus no los veía, pero si escuchaba lo que hablaban. Remus odiaba la forma en la que hablaba Lucius, odiaba como le hablaba a Narcissa; Remus pensaba que Lucius no era un buen hombre para Narcissa ya que era malo y grosero, pero Narcissa decía que era el amor de su vida, eso le molestaba bastante a Remus, pero ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? A lo mejor era solo porque se había hecho muy amigo de Narcissa, tal vez era eso.

En lo que Lucius y Narcissa platicaban, Remus pensaba en sus amigos, ya que comenzaban a preguntar a donde iba a él con tanta urgencia, pero Remus era muy inteligente así que cada vez que salía se llevaba el Mapa del Merodeador con él.

Cuando Lucius se fue, Narcissa se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Remus. Él la miró y ella le sonrió. Volvieron a su trabajo.

A los pocos minutos, alguien se refrescó la garganta, Remus y Narcissa levantaron la mirada para ver de quien se trataba: James Potter.

-¿Con ella es con la que sales?- preguntó James

Remus y Narcissa se miraron. Narcissa guardó rápidamente sus cosas y dejó a James y Remus solos. James se sentó en el lugar que antes era de Narcissa.

-James…yo…-dijo Remus

-¿Estás saliendo con Narcissa Black?- preguntó James

-No, James, no estoy saliendo con ella, solo somos amigos- dijo Remus

-¿Con ella es con la que te encuentras en las noches?- preguntó James

-Esa pregunta es rara, pero si, nos reunimos en las noches- dijo Remus- Y no, no hacemos nada más que platicar- dijo Remus al ver la cara de James

-Si Sirius se llega a enterar se enojará- dijo James- En fin, no te importa

-Claro que me importa- dijo Remus

-Si te importara nos hubieras dicho- dijo James- Si solo se trataba de una amistad, nada malo hubiera ocurrido…

James dejó sin palabras a Remus.

-A menos que… Narcissa te gustara- dijo James sonriendo-

-¿Qué? Narcissa no me gusta, James- dijo Remus

-¿No? Entonces porque te las arreglas para encontrarte con ella casi toda la semana, además llevándote el mapa- dijo James

-Me las arreglo para verla por ella es una chica muy interesante, inteligente y divertida- dijo Remus- Si, es bonita y todo eso, pero sabes que yo no debo sentir esa clase de atracción por nadie

-Tu condición no te impide que te guste alguien- dijo James- Yo creo que si te gusta, siempre que llegas de verla estás muy contento y de buen humor

-Piensa lo que quieras. Narcissa no me gusta- dijo Remus

-Ok, de acuerdo- dijo James ayudando a Remus a guardar sus cosas- Pero esos ojos verdes que tiene, son para morirse

-No son verdes, James, son azules- dijo Remus

-¡Aja! Te tengo, has visto sus ojos y sabes qué color son- dijo James

-James, eso no prueba nada- dijo Remus riendo


	10. Abrazo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Narcissa se encaminó hacia su sala común, era el único lugar que se le ocurría al cual podía ir y que nadie le preguntara que tenía. Narcissa caminaba por los pasillos, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía porque, tenía miedo a que ya no podría encontrarse con Remus. Iba por un pasillo desierto, uno que casi nadie ocupaba pero que era un buen atajo a las mazmorras. Cuando dobló en una esquina, escuchó que alguien hablaba:

-Sabes que yo también te amo, pero mi familia…-dijo una voz femenina

-Lo sé, pero… ya me cansé de escondernos- dijo un muchacho- llevamos casi un año así

-Te entiendo, cariño, pero te prometo que en cuanto salgamos nos iremos y nos casaremos ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella

Narcissa conocía la voz de ella, pero no lo sabía con certeza ya que estaban muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Asomó su cabeza para poder ver de quien se trataba, al verla se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó sus libros, lo que provocó que la pareja volteara.

-Hay alguien aquí- dijo él

Narcissa escuchó que ellos se acercaban, así que recogió sus libros y corrió, no se fijó a donde iba, Narcissa solo corría. Ella no veía muy bien debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, corría hasta que chocó con alguien.

-¿Narcissa?

Narcissa levantó la vista, era Lucius Malfoy. Ella se secó sus lágrimas y él recogió los libros que se le habían caído a ambos.

-¿Qué sucede, porque lloras?- preguntó él

Narcissa no podía decirle, él seguramente les contaría a todos y todo sería por su culpa. Narcissa no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ella lo miró, él le entregó sus libros y le sonrió

-Saqué una mala calificación en Aritmancia- dijo Narcissa

-Entiendo- dijo Lucius- Vamos a la sala común

Lucius y Narcissa caminaban en silencio, ella iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo pensando en la escena que acababa de presenciar. Cuando llegaron, Lucius intentó hacer que Narcissa se quedara con él en uno de los sillones, pero ella fue directamente a su habitación. Narcissa se acostó en su cama, abrazó su almohada y se puso a llorar, necesitaba decirle a alguien.

Narcissa no se levantó de la cama ni siquiera para cenar. Ella recordó que había quedado de verse con Remus. Así que se levantó, se arregló un poco y salió de su habitación. La sala común estaba llena de gente, pero ella paso desapercibida y salió. Se encaminó hacía el salón donde siempre se encontraban, entró y se dio cuenta de que Remus ya estaba ahí.

-No fuiste a cenar- dijo Remus

-No me sentía bien- dijo Narcissa

Remus estaba parado cerca de una ventana, viendo al cielo. Narcissa se acercó y pudo notar que la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, se veía preciosa. Remus la volteó a ver y Narcissa no aguantó más y se soltó a llorar, Narcissa abrazó con fuerza a Remus, pero él no sabía cómo reaccionar así que igual la abrazó. Narcissa lloró por un gran rato en los brazos de Remus.

-¿Qué sucede, Narcissa?- preguntó Remus

Narcissa se separó de él, se secó de nuevo sus lágrimas y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

-Andrómeda tiene novio, Remus- dijo Narcissa- piensan casarse

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- preguntó Remus

-¡Que ese chico es nacido de muggles! Si ella se casa con él, la borrarán del árbol genealógico… tendrá que irse de la casa- dijo Narcissa entre sollozos- No la podré volver a nunca más

Remus no sabía que decir.

-No debes de decir nada, Remus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente- No sé porque siempre me toca a mí enterarme de todo esto. Pero no diré nada, esta vez no lo haré, si mis padres se llegan a enterar no será por mi

-Creo que es una buena decisión, Narcissa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo Remus- ¿Le dirás a Andrómeda que sabes?

-Claro que no, yo no diré nada hasta que la bomba explote- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Remus la volvió a abrazar de nuevo y esta vez la sorprendida fue Narcissa

-Ya no llores, Narcissa, todo eso va a pasar- dijo Remus

-Gracias, Remus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Mejor hay que cambiar de tema, ya no quiero pensar en esto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Remus soltando a Narcissa- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué harás en navidad?- preguntó Narcissa

-También me quedaré- dijo Remus-

-Perfecto, igual yo así que nos podremos ver en las vacaciones- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Sirius tiene que regresar, mis tíos se los llevan de viaje… espera ¿Qué te dijo James?

-Nada malo, solo que él no diría nada pero me aconsejó que debía decirle a Sirius- dijo Remus-


	11. Apostar

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se preparaban para una de las excursiones a Hogsmade. Sirius y James platicaban acerca de lo que comprarían, Peter estaba centrado en su desayuno, mientras que Remus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Remus levantó la mirada y vio a Narcissa que platicaba con su amiga; cuando la abrazó ayer sintió una fuerte sensación en su pecho, una sensación que le gustó. De pronto sintió como James le daba un codazo, Remus lo miró con enojo y siguió con su desayuno.

Al término del desayuno, los que tenía permiso de ir comenzaron a retirarse hacía el pueblo. Remus y sus amigos fueron de los primero en irse. En el camino, Peter se calló un par de veces debido al hielo, James y Sirius platicaban acerca de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que se les hacían bonitas. Remus solo iba en silencio, no tenía ánimos de platicar con sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente a Zonko donde James y Sirius se abastecieron de artículos para sus bromas, Peter y Remus solo veían pero aun así Remus no tenía ánimos para hablar. Después fueron hacia Honeydukes, donde cada uno se compró su dulce favorito

-¿Varitas de regaliz, Remus?- preguntó Sirius

-Se me antojaron- respondió Remus sonriendo

En cuanto Sirius y Peter salieron, James detuvo a Remus y sonrió divertido

-Puedo apostar 100 galeones a que las varitas de regaliz son el dulce favorito de Narcissa- dijo James

-Solo se me antojaron, James- dijo Remus esquivando a su muy divertido amigo

Cuando salieron del local, los cuatro se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón que estaban vacías. Peter comenzó a contarles algo acerca de unos chicos de Slytherin, James y Sirius le prestaban mucha atención pero Remus miraba fijamente su cerveza de mantequilla. Remus había estado pensando mucho en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Narcissa.

Remus levantó la mirada a sus amigos y notó que Peter ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿Y Peter?- preguntó Remus

-Dijo que iba a ir a comprar unas cosas- dijo Sirius tomando un sorbo de su bebida- ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?

-No- dijo Remus

-Si me disculpan, acabo de ver a Isabella- dijo Sirius levantándose

Remus volteó y vio como Sirius se acercaba a una chica castaña de Ravenclaw, seguramente la nueva conquista de su amigo. James y Remus se quedaron en la misma mesa, así que Remus se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

-Estás muy callado ¿sabes?- dijo James

-Estoy pensando- dijo Remus- Ayer… algo pasó con Ella, estaba llorando y me abrazó, pero después ella se separó y yo la volví a abrazar.

-¿Y por eso estás tan pensativo, porque la abrazaste?- preguntó James

Remus le dirigió a su amigo una mirada de fastidio, James sabía perfectamente que él no era muy adepto a abrazar a la gente y mucho menos a chicas. James al darse cuenta de la mirada de Remus, soltó una carcajada y bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Necesito ayuda, James, yo... no sé…ella es muy agradable y divertida, me gusta hablar con ella- dijo Remus tapándose el rostro- Pero mi condición…

James miró a su amigo, parecía que Remus estaba entre la espada y la pared. James le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo, él iba a tratar de ayudar a Remus en lo que pudiera, si para eso estaban los amigos.

.-.-.-.-.

Narcissa había ido a Hogsmade con un grupo de Slytherin de su curso, después de ir a comprar unas cosas todos juntos, por fin se separaron y Narcissa por fin puso estar a solas con su amiga. Las dos entraron en las Tres Escobas, y como todas las mesas estaban llenas, se sentaron en la barra.

¿Por qué no quisiste ir con Lucius a dar una vuelta?- preguntó Rebecca

Cuando Narcissa estaba en la Casa de las Plumas, Lucius también estaba ahí y le había preguntado si querías ir con él a dar un pequeño pase, pero Narcissa se había negado, no tenía ánimos de estar con Lucius. Narcissa no sabía que pensar, se sentía extraña, sabía que le gustaba Lucius pero no quería pasar tiempo con él; quería hablar y divertirse como cuando estaba con Remus. ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar el Gryffindor? No, eso no podía ser…

-Te gusta alguien más, lo sé- dijo Rebecca

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Narcissa

-Cissy, sales casi todas las noches a quien sabe dónde, y te notó más animada- dijo Rebecca

Narcissa sonrió. Le gusta ir con Remus, él era un chico muy interesante y le agradaba, tal vez no eran tan atractivo como lo era Lucius pero si tenía lo suyo. Pero era menor que ella, además era mestizo… bueno, su hermana era novia de un hijo de muggles, peor aún. Tal vez, podía arriesgarse un poquito

-Puede que si me guste- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Rebecca

-Hoy no te lo diré, tal vez después- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y Theodore acaba de entrar

Rebecca volteo a ver hacia la entrada, donde su novio estaba.

-Anda ve- dijo Narcissa al ver la cara de su amiga

Rebecca sonrió y se levantó. Narcissa pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, se había quedado sola. De pronto sintió que alguien tomaba el lugar que antes había estado Rebecca, volteó y se encontró con Remus.

-¿Y tu amiga?- preguntó Remus ofreciéndole unas varitas de regaliz

-Con su novio- dijo Narcissa tomando el dulce- ¿Y tus amigos?

-Sirius con una chica, Peter en una tienda y James está sentado allá atrás- dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si te molesta, puedo irme- dijo Remus algo herido

-No, no, claro que no me molesta- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Solo que se me hace extraño que me hables a plena luz del día, normalmente evitas hablarme y mirarme

-Es que te vi sola, tal vez querías hablar con alguien- dijo Remus sonriendo levemente

Narcissa lo miró, vio aquella cicatriz en su mejilla y por un momento tuvo ganas de pasar un dedo sobre ella, pero se contuvo

-¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices?- preguntó Narcissa

Remus la miró y sonrió un poco

-Tal vez pronto te lo cuente- dijo Remus sonriendo


	12. Otro

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Desde aquella salida a Hogsmade, Narcissa y Remus en lugar de encontrarse por las noches, ahora lo hacía pon las tardes donde todo el mundo los podía ver, cosa que provocó el enojo de Sirius. Además de que casi todo el castillo habla de eso, de porque la bella Narcissa Black se llevaba con el chico de Gryffindor, eso era lo que decían todos.

Por otro lado, cuando Remus le dijo a Sirius a donde iba por las noches, Sirius se enojó muchísimo por varios días pero al final terminó diciendo que le daba igual ya que era problema de Remus si ella le hacía algo malo. También Narcissa le confesó a su amiga a donde iba y quien era ese famoso chico con el que se encontraba, a Rebecca no le afectó en nada, ella solo se alegró por ella ya que a Rebecca no le caía nada bien Lucius.

Ya faltaba poco para el banquete de Navidad, Narcissa estaba en su sala común esperando a Andrómeda ya que los amigos de ambas se habían ido a sus casas a pasar las fiestas. Andrómeda bajó y las dos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, hablaban de las clases y de lo que habían hecho esas semanas. Cuando llegaron, la mesa se Slytherin estaba casi vacía a excepción de Lucius, Severus, Avery y seis chicos de primero segundo curso. Narcissa y Andrómeda se sentaron a un lado de Lucius y sus amigos.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- comenzó Dumbledore con su discurso

Narcissa no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba viendo como Lucius le decía algo a Andrómeda en voz baja, después vio que en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Remus platicando con James.

El banquete comenzó, a Narcissa le encantaba la comida que servían en el castillo además de que se divertía bastante con las sorpresas que aparecían. Andrómeda se reía que Avery se había manchado su ropa con puré de papa, cosa que a Narcissa no le daba gracia.

Llegó la hora del postre, Lucius había cambiado de lugar con Andrómeda y ahora se encontraba junto a Narcissa.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Lucius

-Bastante ¿y tú?- preguntó Narcissa

-No mucho, hay algo que tengo ganas de hacer- dijo Lucius sonriendo de lado- Tal vez eso pueda mejorar mi noche

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Narcissa

-¡Hay un muérdago sobre Malfoy y Narcissa!- gritó Andrómeda

Narcissa miro hacia arriba, y efectivamente había un muérdago sobre ambos. Lucius sonrió y sin esperar a que Narcissa dijera algo, la besó; era el primer beso entre ellos dos, Narcissa había esperado ese momento desde hace mucho pero no sintió nada, el beso no era como ella lo había imaginado. Se separaron y Lucius sonrió, al igual que Narcissa.

-Si me disculpan, tengo sueño- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa tomó sus regalos que le habían aparecido a lo largo de la cena y salió del gran comedor, ella sentía la mirada de todos clavadas en su nuca. Ella apresuró el paso y se fue corriendo a su sala común. Cuando llegó, dejó las cosas sobre su baúl y se preparó para dormir.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Narcissa en voz baja

Cuando estuvo lista, se metió bajo las cobijas, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que Lucius le había dado y que no le había gustado, no mucho. En lo que Narcissa pensaba en aquel beso, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

.-.-.-.-.

Remus había visto el beso entre Lucius y Narcissa desde su mesa, James también lo vio y trató de levantarle el ánimo. Pero ¿Por qué se ponía así? Total, ella ni era su novia y ni siquiera le gustaba tanto. Después el banquete navideño, Remus y James se fueron a su dormitorio, Remus se preparó para dormir en lo que James trataba de hacer que una lechuza volara en medio de la tormenta.

Cuando los dos amigos estuvieron metidos en la cama, ninguno podía dormir así que decidieron platicar un poco.

-Espero que el regalo que le mandé a Lily le guste- dijo James

-¿Qué le compraste?- preguntó Remus

-Nada, le envié una foto mía con un portarretrato que yo hice- dijo James muy orgulloso

Remus sonrió un poco y se acomodó bajo sus cobijas.

-¿Le compraste un regalo a Narcissa?- preguntó James

-Sí- dijo Remus algo incómodo- Tengo sueño. Hasta mañana

Y sin decir otra palabra, Remus se acomodó y se quedó dormido mientras recordaba todo lo que sintió al ver a Narcissa besando a Lucius y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: Lo que no le gustaba era ver a Narcissa besando a otro.


	13. Lobo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

A la mañana siguiente era Navidad. James despertó a Remus para que juntos abrieran sus regalos de Navidad. Remus, que todavía estaba muy adormecido, primero se colocó un suéter ya que el frío era cada vez más intenso, después se talló sus ojos y fue hasta donde estaban sus regalos de navidad. Todos sus regalos estaban envueltos en un papel rojo y unos verde opaco, cosa que le molestaba porque Remus odiaba el verde opaco pero su madre amaba ese color así que sus regalos siempre venían envueltos de ese color.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Remus!- dijo James

-Feliz Navidad, James- dijo Remus

Remus comenzó a abrir sus regalos, sus padres le habían enviado una túnica nueva, dulces y un suéter nuevo; James le regaló un juego de plumas de faisán, Sirius le había mandado un chivastocopio, y Peter le mando muchísimos dulces y algo de pastel que su madre había preparado.

James y Remus se vistieron para ir a desayunar, pero como todavía era muy temprano, ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala común y platicaron acerca de sus regalos. Remus no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido anoche.

-James, creo que si me gusta- dijo Remus en voz baja

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo James sonriendo, pero al ver la reacción de Remus, se puso serio de nuevo- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Primero debes de averiguar si ella siente lo mismo por ti

-¿Lily siente algo por ti? Porque yo siempre veo que estás tras de ella y pues…-dijo Remus

-Lily me ama, yo lo sé- dijo James sonriendo- Pero ese no es el punto, solo averigua si le gustas. Por cierto ¿Te regaló algo?

-No. Creo que no le gusto… no sé porque pienso en estas cosas, ni siquiera sabe mi secreto y yo me estoy haciendo ilusiones- dijo Remus tallándose la cara

-Mira, primero averigua si le gustas después dile tu secreto, si quieres, esperemos que no sea esa típica bruja sangre pura con los ideales más anticuados- dijo James sonriendo

-No sabes cómo me ánimas- dijo Remus sarcasticamente- Anda, vamos a desayunar

Los dos amigos se levantaron y fueron hacia el gran comedor. Se sentaron y la comida apareció frente a ellos, mientras tanto Remus evitaba mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. James hablaba acerca de que Lily no le había mandado nada, Remus se reía de vez en cuando ante las expresiones de su amigo.

-¡El correo!- dijo James sonriendo

Pocas lechuzas aparecieron, pero solo dos se acercaron a Remus y James, solo pudieron reconocer a la lechuza de su amigo. James tomó la carta de la lechuza de Sirius, mientras que Remus tomaba la carta de la lechuza desconocida.

_Después del desayuno te espero en el salón de siempre para darte tu regalo._

_N.B_

Remus frunció el ceño y guardó la nota en su pantalón, tomó un pan tostado y se lo extendió a la lechuza desconocida, James aún seguía leyendo la carta de Sirius. La lechuza después de comer voló y se alejó. James se rio y le tendió la carta a él.

_Queridos James y Remus_

_Este viaje con mi familia es un fiasco, Regulus solo se la pasa leyendo y mi madre no deja de gritarme que soy un desordenado, me hubiera gustado estar en Hogwarts ahora. Espero que le hayan gustado sus regalos, mi mamá pensó que esos regalos eran para mis primas, dentro de poco seré castigado. _

_Odio estar aquí, Bulgaria no es un lindo país para visitar con mi familia. En fin, he averiguado más cosas acerca de los animagos, yo creo que por fin este año lo lograremos. _

_Me despido, mi madre está gritando algo acerca de cómo ordene mi maleta y no puedo concentrarme. Escribiré pronto_

_Sirius Black_

Remus sonrió levemente, no dijo nada más y se levantó de la mesa. James se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno.

Remus se encaminó al salón donde Narcissa lo había citado, caminaba lento ya que no sabía aun si debía ir con ella. De pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba, era Narcissa

-Caminas muy lento ¿No dormiste bien? Anda, vamos- dijo Narcissa

Llegaron al salón y entraron, Remus cerró la puerta con cuidado para evitar hacer ruido, cuando se volteó Narcissa se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias por el regalos- dijo Narcissa aun abrazando a Remus- Me encantó

-Eso pensé, tu dijiste que querías leerlo- dijo Remus sonriendo de lado

Narcissa se separó de él, seguía sonriendo. Llevaba en sus manos un paquete envuelto en un papel azul eléctrico y se lo tendió a Remus. Él lo tomó y lo abrió: era un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de nivel avanzado, pero esa era lo de menos, el libro en su cubierta tenía grabado su nombre

-Vaya, gracias Narcissa, es fantástico- dijo Remus mirando a la rubia

-No hay de que, estaba segura de que te gustaría- dijo Narcissa

Remus dejó su regalo sobre una silla y miró a Narcissa a los ojos, ella le sonreía; en ese momento Remus tenía muchas ganas de besarla pero no se atrevía… jamás había sentido esas ganas de besar a alguien, tenía mucho miedo de arruinar todo... pero se supone que él estaba en Gryffindor y los de esa casa se caracterizan por ser valientes, lo que significaba que él debía de ser valiente, sino no estaría en esa casa

Remus sonrió y se acercó a Narcissa con mucha seguridad, ya no le importaba que ella había besado a Lucius la noche anterior, solo quería besarla a ella y punto. Él ya estaba muy cerca de ella, Narcissa estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Remus la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Ese beso fue maravilloso, de hecho, ese era el primer beso que él había dado en su vida. Y el agradeció que ella no lo rechazara y que le correspondiera el beso. El beso se fue tornando un poco más lento, estaban a punto de separarse y los nervios se apoderaron de Remus. Cuando por fin se separaron, Narcissa lo miró y le sonrió, pero Remus solo dijo:

-¡Soy un hombre lobo!- dijo Remus

-¿¡Que!?- preguntó Narcissa


	14. Beso

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Todo estaba hecho, le había contado a Narcissa su mayor secreto de la peor manera que puede existir, todo por sus nervios. Remus la miró, ella estaba en shock, solo lo miraba y trataba de formular alguna palabra; Remus no dejaba de pensar que había sido un estúpido al decírselo justo después de besarla.

-Narcissa… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus – Yo lo siento mucho, fui un idiota

-Entonces Severus no mentía…- dijo Narcissa

Remus rodó los ojos, si Sirius no hubiera engañado a Snape el año pasado para que fuera hacía el sauce boxeador tal vez no se hubiera enterado de que él era un hombre lobo. Además, Remus dedujo que Severus le había contado a los de Slytherin, de lo contrario Narcissa no estaría diciendo eso.

-¿Qué te contó Snape?- preguntó Remus

Narcissa lo miró, ella jamás había creído nada de lo que había dicho Severus ya que según Lucius, Dumbledore no sería tan idiota como para permitir que un hombre lobo estudiase en Hogwarts. Pero todo era verdad, Remus se lo acababa de confesar justo después de besarla…

-¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó Narcissa

Remus se rascó su cabeza, tal vez lo mejor era ser sincero con ella, ya le había dicho lo peor, que más daba si le contaba todo de una buena vez

-Quería hacerlo- dijo Remus- porque me gustas

-Remus…-comenzó a decir Narcissa

-No, no tienes que decir nada- la interrumpió Remus- mejor olvida todo, olvida que somos "amigos", que te besé y que te dije eso. Olvida todo

Remus dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la salida y salió del salón. El esperaba a que ella lo detuviera y le dijera algo…pero no lo hizo. Remus no sabía si enojarse o sentirse triste. No sabía a donde iba, él solo caminaba y pensaba que esa era la peor Navidad que había pasado en toda su vida. Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, chocó con alguien: Lucius Malfoy

-Lo siento- dijo Remus

-Si, como digas- dijo Lucius- Sé que tú eres amigo de Narcissa ¿Sabes dónde está?

Remus miraba a Lucius. El Slytherin era muy apuesto, alto, rubio platinado, ojos grises, musculoso… todo lo que Remus no era, él no era peligroso para Narcissa como lo era Remus, ella estaría mejor con alguien como Lucius, no como él.

-En el salón del fondo, en el piso de arriba- dijo Remus

Lucius se fue sin darle las gracias, algo que Remus no esperaba en absoluto. Él solo retomó su camino, estaba muy desanimado y quería estar solo, así que decidió ir a los jardines a pensar un rato, quería ver el sauce boxeador

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Remus la había dejado sola en el salón, Narcissa fue y se sentó en la silla que había detrás del escritorio. Todo lo que acababa de suceder era una locura: Remus la besó, le dijo que era un hombre lobo, no lo desmintió y después él le pidió que se olvidara de todo, echando a la basura su amistad.

Él la había besado, ese beso fue todo lo que ella siempre quiso, todo fue tan tierno y dulce. Ella ya había aceptado que le gustaba, por eso había correspondido el beso, pero la noticia que le había dado Remus justo después de terminar no fue nada romántico.

-¿Por qué tan solita?- preguntó una voz masculina desde la entrada

Narcissa dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta, donde estaba Lucius. Ella sonrió levemente, Lucius fue hasta ella pero Narcissa no se levantó de su lugar.

-Estaba con Remus, pero él tuvo que irse- dijo Narcissa

-Ese Lupin, pasas mucho tiempo con él- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras

-Solo es mi amigo, Lucius- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Por cierto, gracias por tu regalo

Lucius le había regalado un lindo brazalete de diamantes, a Narcissa le había gustado muchísimo pero prefería el libro de Jane Eyre que Remus le había regalado. Ella se pudo dar cuenta de lo diferentes que eran Remus y Lucius, pero aun así, los dos le gustaban y eso la hacía sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

-No hay de que, Cissy- dijo Lucius sonriendo

-Siento mucho no haberte regalado nada- dijo Narcissa

-Con el beso de anoche fue más que suficiente- dijo Lucius sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió levemente. ¿Cómo era posible que dos chicos le gustaran? Narcissa no sabía la respuesta, solo sabía que le estaba sucediendo y punto.

Narcissa miró a Lucius, al parecer ella se veía muy desconcentrada y eso no era nada cortes, así que se enderezó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al rubio.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, Lucius- dijo –Narcissa sonriendo

-Perdón. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero no se daba la ocasión- dijo Lucius

-Me temo que no- dijo Narcissa levantándose-

Narcissa miró hacia el otro extremo del salón donde estaba el regalo de Remus…ahí fue cuando recordó que él era un hombre lobo, cosa que era muy mal visto por la sociedad mágica, si sus padres se llegaran a enterar de que ella entabló amistad con un hombre lobo la matarían; pero sus padres no estaban ahí… además, los padres de Sirius jamás se han enterado, según ella, entonces sus padres no podrían enterarse.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Cissy?- preguntó Lucius

Narcissa no le respondió, fue hasta el regalo y lo tomó entre sus brazos. No tenía nada de malo que Remus fuera un hombre lobo, eso no afectaba en lo más mínimo, sí él estaba en Hogwarts era porque Dumbledore sabía qué hacer en los días que él debía transformarse. Remus seguía siendo Remus, nada cambiaría…

-Lucius, debo de irme, nos vemos…-dijo Narcissa

-¡No!, espera- dijo Lucius

Lucius fue corriendo hasta ella, tomo entre sus grandes manos una de las delicadas manos de Narcissa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Narcissa algo confundida

-Cissy, desde hace tiempo que me gustas y creo que lo has notado. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Narcissa se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que responder, ni siquiera estaba segura si sería buena idea ser novia de alguien con sus sentimientos tan confusos.

-Lucius, me halagas, pero ahora no quiero tener novio….yo… lo siento, cariño- dijo Narcissa-

Lucius no se enojó ni mucho menos, Narcissa solo esperaba que este explotara pero no. Lucius solo sonrió de lado y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Narcissa

-De acuerdo, Cissy, como desees. Solo espero que nuestra relación de amistad no se vea afectada- dijo Lucius

Y sin decir más, Lucius salió del salón.

-¿Cuál relación de amistad?- preguntó Narcissa justo después de que Lucius saliera

En fin, Narcissa se pegó el libro al cuerpo y salió del salón. No sabía a donde ir, así que corrió hacia el lugar donde probablemente estaría: la torre de Gryffindor.

Subió miles de escaleras, ya que estas cambiaban de lugar y le cambiaban la dirección, por lo que tuvo que dar vueltas extras. Pero a lo lejos vio a un chico de gafas parado frente a un cuadro, James Potter, ella corrió hasta él.

-¡Potter!- gritó Narcissa

James volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a la rubia. Narcissa llegó hasta el jadeando, le entregó el libro a James.

-¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó James

-No es para ti, idiota. ¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó Narcissa

-No lo sé, pensé que estaría contigo- dijo James

-Tuvimos una pequeña pelea… me contó su secreto- dijo Narcissa- larga historia, seguro te la contará, solo dime donde está-

-¿Te lo contó? Vaya, él sí que es rápido- dijo James

-¡POTTER! LLEVAME CON REMUS AHORA- gritó Narcissa

-¡Cálmate! Si te contó su secreto, seguramente estará por el sauce boxeador- dijo James

-¡Gracias!- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió y salió corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia la salida del castillo. Quería arreglar las cosas con Remus, debía de hablar con él y a lo mejor sus sentimientos se aclararían después de eso; ya que no le gustaba sentir que dos chicos le gustaban, no era una sensación muy agradable. Narcissa corrió y llegó hasta la puerta, salió y fue hacía el sauce boxeador, cuando pudo vislumbrar al gran árbol logró ver a un chico acostado sobre la nieve: Remus


	15. Secreto

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Remus no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, solo estaba acostado viendo el cielo y de vez en cuando una de las ramas traviesas del sauce boxeador. Remus no se sentía bien, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir con James y jugar un rato.

-¿Sabes que puedes enfermarte si te quedas acostado ahí?- preguntó una chica

Remus se talló su cara, la chica que le hablaba era Narcissa, ella llegaba en el peor momento. No la miró, probablemente si él la ignoraba ella se iría y no volvería hablarle.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que odio que me ignoren- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

Remus ni la miró, él se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Narcissa se enojara lo suficiente y se fuera.

-No me voy a ir Remus, no hasta que me escuches- dijo Narcissa- y cómo estás en un plan muy infantil, será perfecto porque no me interrumpirás

Remus se removió incómodo, estaba claro de que Narcissa no se iría. Remus se preparaba mentalmente para recibir un par de insultos.

-De acuerdo, eres un hombre lobo- dijo Narcissa, Remus la fulminó con la mirada- me lo dijiste después de besarme, dedo de admitir que ambas cosas me sorprendieron.

-Si vas a decirme que soy una bestia y cosas por el estilo, puedes ahorrártelo, ya me lo han dicho- dijo Remus mirándola fijamente

-Déjame terminar, Remus- dijo Narcissa- antes de otra cosa, te juro que no diré nada de nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué, Remus, y con respecto a lo del beso- dijo Narcissa y pudo percatarse de que Remus se sonrojaba, apenado- fue un lindo beso, jamás me habían dado un beso así.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir la palabra "beso", por favor?- pidió Remus

-Ok- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- pero es cierto. Además, me confesaste que yo te gustaba ¿desde cuándo?

-No lo sé- dijo Remus- solo un día supe que me gustabas y ya

Narcissa no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se arrodillo a un lado de Remus. Ella se acomodó y paso una de sus manos por la cara de Remus, justo donde estaban sus cicatrices.

-Tú también me gustas, Remus- dijo Narcissa en voz baja- No me importa que seas hombre lobo y que seas un año menor que yo

Narcissa soltó una leve risa. Los dos se miraban fijamente, Narcissa se colocó un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja y sonrió. Remus no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía que debía de decir en una situación como esa.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no aquí, podrías enfermarte- dijo Narcissa

Ella se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Remus para que se levantara. Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el castillo, Narcissa lo guió por unos pasillos y llegaron a uno que estaba completamente vació donde solo había unos cuadros de animales.

-Aquí nadie nos encontrara- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?- preguntó Remus

-Seis años en este castillo deben de servir de algo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Bueno, solo quiero saber una cosa más ¿Quién más sabe tu secreto?

-James, Peter, Sirius, Snape y tú- dijo Remus- Y Dumbledore.

-Ya veo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Dime, Remus ¿alguna vez habías besado a una chica?

-No, nunca- dijo Remus apenado- tú fuiste la primera

-Eso me alegra- dijo Narcissa acercándose a él- ¿sabes que yo desde hace mucho tenía ganas de pasar mis dedos por tus cicatrices?

-Hace un rato lo acabas de hacer- dijo Remus sonriendo levemente

-Exacto- dijo Narcissa llegando hasta donde estaba Remus- y creo que tú todavía no te crees nada de lo que está pasando

-No, todavía no me lo creo. Hace rato besé a una linda chica que terminó confesándome que también le gusto. Yo jamás había sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien, pero después llegaste tú…- dijo Remus bajando la mirada- Yo me decía que nunca me harías caso, yo sé que te gusta o gustaba Lucius…ahora ya no sé qué decir porque tú me estás mirando con esa mirada que dice "Que ternura me das"

Narcissa no pudo más, sin previo aviso pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Gryffindor y lo besó. Remus tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, tomó a Narcissa por la cintura y correspondió el beso. Narcissa pasaba una de sus manos por la cara de Remus.

Remus se sentía muy feliz, no sabía la razón, pero se sentían tan feliz que era capaz de gritárselo a todo el castillo. Por otro lado, Narcissa igual se sentía feliz, no le importó Lucius ni sus padres, ella solo estaba viviendo ese momento con Remus y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando se separaron, Narcissa sonrió y miró a Remus fijamente a los ojos, él también sonreía y no soltaba a Narcissa.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Remus

-No lo sé- respondió Narcissa

Remus se encogió de hombros y volvió a besar a Narcissa. Ella recibió y correspondió gustosa aquella acción. Remus pensaba que su valentía iba y venía a su merced, ya que él nunca se imaginó besar de la nada a la misma chica dos veces y el mismo día


	16. Novios

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde navidad, Narcissa y Remus se encontraban todas las tardes en la biblioteca para estudiar, y en las noches se encontraban en el salón de siempre para platicar o besarse. Para Remus la situación era un poco extraña, jamás había sentido esa necesidad de estar cerca de una chica y menos querer besarla en cualquier oportunidad que tenía. No se sentía el mismo. Lamentablemente, el único que se daba cuenta de los cambios de Remus, era James, en el poco tiempo que tenía para platicar, Remus le contaba cómo iba todo con la Slytherin; James le decía que debía contarle todo a Sirius y Peter, pero Remus alegaba que Sirius se enojaría bastante.

Una tarde, Remus estaba sentado en su sala común haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos, cuando James fue a sentarse a su lado. Eso era extraño, ya que James, Peter y Sirius habían ido al entrenamiento de Quidditch, Peter no estaba en el equipo solo le gustaba ir a ver y a poyar a sus amigos

-Peter se volvió a caer de las escaleras, Sirius fue a dejarlo en la enfermería- dijo James al ver la cara ver la reacción de Remus

-Pobre Peter, lleva dos caídas desde que regresó de vacaciones- dijo Remus cerrando su libro

James sonrió y dejó su escoba a un lado de él.

-Sí, la enfermera dijo que eso no era normal- dijo James mientras limpiaba sus gafas- Oye, no estás en la biblioteca con Narcissa ¿Por qué?

-Ella no podía ir, así que quedamos de vernos en la noche- dijo Remus-

-¿Y por fin se han hecho novios?- preguntó James

Era cierto, Remus y Narcissa no eran novios, solo eran un par de amigos que en las noches se besaban y se decían un par de cosas lindas, nada más. Remus no le veía nada de malo, pero James si, él decía que era mejor volverse novios y así todo sería mejor. Remus no sabía que pensar, él no tenía tanta experiencia con chicas como sus amigos.

-No, James- dijo Remus

James no dio nada, ya que en ese momento entraba Sirius. James y Sirius fueron por sus libros y pergaminos para empezar hacer sus deberes, Remus les ayudo en lo que pudo, pero cuando tuvieron que empezar con su tarea de Adivinación y hacer unos mapas, Remus los dejó hacerlo solos

-Ya es la hora de la cena- dijo Remus checando su reloj

Los tres Gryffindor se levantaron, fueron a dejar sus cosas al dormitorio y bajaron. Cuando salieron de su sala común se encontraron con Lily Evans platicando con Severus Snape. James dio algo entre dientes, pero Remus no alcanzó a escuchar.

El entrar en el gran comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, que estaba casi llena. Remus y Sirius estaban riendo de un chiste que había hecho James, cuando vieron entrar a Andrómeda con los ojos rojos e hinchados, parecía que acababa de llorar. Sirius se alarmó y fue con su prima, dejando a James y Remus solos, de nuevo.

-¿Ya viste con quien está Narcissa?- preguntó James

Remus buscó con la mirada a Narcissa, cuando la encontró, ella estaba sentada junto a Lucius Malfoy riendo y jugando con el rubio, pero lo que más alarmó a Remus, fue que ella se dejara abrazar por Lucius

-¡Esa maldita le contó a mis tíos!- llegó Sirius enojado

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus aun mirando a Narcissa

-Andrómeda recibió una carta de mis tíos, ellos ya saben lo de su novio- dijo Sirius sentándose- Puedo jurar a que la estúpida de Narcissa fue la que confesó todo

Remus volteó a ver a Sirius, él sabía que Narcissa no había dicho absolutamente nada, ella lo había prometido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó James rápidamente al ver la cara de enojo de Remus

-¿No las has visto últimamente? Ya no se hablan tanto, seguramente Narcissa se enteró y fue a escribirle a sus papás – dio Sirius enojado

-Sirius, Narcissa no fue- dijo Remus

Remus estaba enojado, apenas si podía prestar atención a sus amigos ya que Lucius parecía que le decía algo al oído de Narcisa y ella se reía, eso era muy difícil de ignorar. Pero por otro lado, Sirius estaba diciendo mentiras acerca de Narcissa, pero no sabía si defenderla a ella o darle la razón a Sirius. Todo era una tormenta de emociones dentro de él

-Claro, se me olvidaba que ahora son mejores amigos- dijo Sirius

-Sirius… tranquilo- dijo James

-No, James, déjalo- dijo Remus- Escúchame, yo te puso asegurar que ella no fue ¿quieres saber por qué?- Sirius asintió- Bien. Una tarde que estábamos en la biblioteca, ella se tuvo que ir por una emergencia –eso era mentira, Narcissa se había ido porque James los había descubierto, pero Remus no quería meter en apuros a su amigo- cuando ella estaba por llegar a su sala común, descubrió a Andrómeda con su novio. Esa misma noche nos encontramos y ella había estado llorando.

-Narcissa llora de todo- dijo Sirius

-Déjame terminar- dijo Remus- Ella lloraba porque tenía miedo a que sus padres descubrieran que tenía un novio nacido de muggles y que tuvieran planes de casarse, así que ella dijo que si sus padres se llegaban a enterar, no sería por ella

-¿Ya viste, Sirius? Relájate, a lo mejor fue un maldito chismoso el que avisó a tus tíos- dijo James

Sirius no dijo nada en toda la cena, al parecer no le había creído a Remus. Pero eso no le importaba a Remus, al menos no en ese momento, él se la pasó toda la cena viendo como Lucius le hacía "cariñitos" a Narcissa.

Cuando Remus vio que Narcissa se levantaba para ir a su encuentro con él, Remus se levantó rápidamente y fue al salón acordado. Al llegar, entró y se sentó a esperar a la rubia. Narcissa no tardó ni cinco minutos.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella sonriendo

-Hola- contestó Remus muy serio

Ella se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Cuando Remus no correspondió el beso, Narcissa se sorprendió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Narcissa

-Te vi- dijo Remus muy serio- con Lucius. Él te abrazaba, te decía cosas al oído y tú…tú no hacías nada al respecto

-¿Estás celoso, Remus?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Deja de sonreírme así, Narcissa. Claro que estoy celoso, muy celoso- dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos- Malfoy no debería de abrazarte ni nada por el estilo… se supone que yo tendría que hacer esas cosas, no él. N-no somos novios pero… bueno- Remus estaba muy nervioso- yo creo… que por lo menos tú no deberías permitir esa clase de muestras de cariño… ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Narcissa se había sentado en una banca y miraba a Remus con tanto cariño, esa mirada que le gustaba mucho a Remus. Ella todo lo había hecho a propósito, porque Remus nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia así que le estaba dando una ayudadita. Si, en un principio ella no quería tener novio, pero al darse cuenta de lo cariñoso que era Remus, Narcissa pensó mejor las cosas y solo esperó a que él se lo propusiera porque ella no se le propondría él, eso no hacían las damas.

-No puedo evitarlo, Remus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Dijiste que no somos novios, eso es cierto, yo creo que eso debería de cambiar ¿no crees?

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?- preguntó Remus confundido-

-Solo piensa lo que te acabo de decir, razónalo- dijo Narcissa levantándose

Remus veía a Narcissa, ella sonreía. Narcissa había dicho que eso de no ser novios debía de cambiar, a lo mejor se refería a… que deberían ser novios. Remus miró a Narcissa con ironía pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Ósea tienes pensado que yo te lo pregunte?- preguntó Remus

-No lo iba a hacer yo, así no me educaron- dijo Narcissa- Además, puede servir de práctica para relaciones futura

-¿Y si no lo hago?- preguntó Remus, la estaba retando

-Bueno, siempre puedo volver con Lucius y a sus cálidos abrazos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Remus se alarmó, ella le estaba dando un ultimátum ¿o qué? Él no quería perderla, eso estaba claro, además no quería que volviera con el rubio ese. Algo estaba muy claro, Narcissa era toda una Slytherin.

-De acuerdo- dijo Remus acercándose a Narcissa. Haría eso de la manera más romántica, según él- Narcissa –tomó ambas manos de Narcissa- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Pudiste haberte arrodillado- dijo Narcissa, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Remus sonrió- Pero así estuvo perfecto, cariño. Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia.

Así los dos se fundieron en un lindo y tierno beso. Por fin eran novios, cosa que asustaba mucho a Remus ya que nunca había tenido una novia y no sabía cómo tratarla, pero estaba seguro que algo bueno le llegaría a la mente y todo saldría bien.


	17. Amor

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Pasaron dos meses. Remus y Narcissa no le habían dicho a nadie que ya eran novios, eso era porque Narcissa no quería que nadie se enterara para no tener problemas con sus padres, pero eso no era problemas para Remus porque así él no tendría problemas con Sirius. A los ojos de todos, seguían siendo un par de amigos que se encontraban en la biblioteca para estudiar por las tardes, pero por las noches eran esa pareja amorosa de la que todos tendrían envidia.

Remus estaba sentado en la biblioteca, esperando a que Narcissa llegara con un libro que solo ella podía buscar. Remus le había contado que sus amigos planeaban convertirse en animagos para hacer que su transformación fuera menos riesgosa, y Narcissa al escuchar eso quiso ayudar. Narcissa sabía que les faltaba solo un par de pasos para lograrlo, y ella sabía dónde venían aquellos pasos a seguir, en un libro que su padre tenía en su estudio; pero su padre no quiso prestárselo argumentando que seguramente tendrían una copia en Hogwarts y así era, solo que en la sección prohibida. Narcissa consiguió que el profesor Slughorn firmara ese permiso.

-¿Remus? ¿Remus, estás aquí?- alguien llamaba a Remus

Remus se levantó y asomó su cabeza por el pasillo de la biblioteca, y ahí estaba Sirius buscando entre los estantes. Remus le hizo señas para que se acercara y guardara silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?- preguntó Remus sentándose en su lugar

-Es que no he hecho mi tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¿Me lo prestarías para copiarlo?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo

-Emm… –Remus dudó- De acuerdo, lo dejó dentro de mi baúl, está encima de todo así que lo encontrarás rápido

-Ok, gracias, amigo- dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿Y Narcissa?

Remus no les había dicho a sus amigos nada acerca del plan de Narcissa, quería sorprenderlos.

-Buscando un libro- dijo Remus.

-¡Remus, cariño, ven a ayudarme!- era Narcissa el que lo llamaba

Lo había llamado cariño, seguramente Sirius lo había escuchado y comenzaría a sospechar. Remus le levantó enseguida y fue a ayudar a Narcissa que llevaba dos grandes libros. Él quería advertirle a Narcissa de que Sirius estaba ahí, pero no lo escuchó y le dio los dos grandes libros en cuanto lo vio. Remus cagaba con dificultad los libros, ella caminó delante de él con la mirada puesta sobre un papel

-No sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a la bibliotecaria, amor, creía que era falsa- dijo Narcissa

-¿Amor?- preguntó Sirius

Remus cerró los ojos, sabía que esas formas de llamarlos algún día traerían problemas. Ahora Sirius miraba con enojo a la pareja, además de que Remus cargaba dos libros muy pesados. Narcissa al ver a Sirius se espantó y se quedó parada frente a él

-¿Haz llamado a MI amigo "amor", Narcissa?- volvió a preguntar Sirius-

-Yo…este…si- dijo Narcissa algo nerviosa

-¡Lo sabía! Ustedes no eran solamente amigos, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Sirius levantando la voz- Narcissa, no pudiste esperar para echarte otro chico a la bolsa ¿verdad? Eres una…-

-Sirius, cállate- dijo Remus dejando los libros sobre la mesa más cercana y colocándose entre Narcissa y Sirius- No voy a permitir que la insultes

-¿Te pones de su lado? Claro, si ya son novios- dijo Sirius

-Sí, somos novios desde hace mucho, por si querías saber- dijo Remus- Pero no te lo dije porque reaccionarias justo así

-Pues sí, a mí no me importó que fueran amigos pero esto es el colmo, Remus- dijo Sirius

-Shh, baja el volumen- dijo Remus algo exasperado- Sirius, no va a pasar nada malo

-¿Qué no va a pasar nada malo? Esta maldita serpiente –dijo Sirius señalando a Narcissa- es una loca vengativa, Remus, debes de creerme

-Te creo, sé perfectamente que Narcissa es vengativa ¿Pero tú conoces otras facetas de tu prima? No- dijo Remus-

Ambos estaban discutiendo en voz baja, ya que estaban en la biblioteca y la bibliotecaria podría echarlos.

Narcissa escuchaba como Remus y Sirius peleaban, no podía ver que Remus se enojara con uno de sus mejores amigos por su culpa, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Nuevamente se colocó entro los dos Gryffindor, encarando a su primo.

-Vas a escucharme, Sirius- dijo Narcissa con voz decidida- En esos libros que traje, está la solución para que por fin se vuelvan animagos y ayuden a Remus. Si, sé lo que planean hacer, pero lo harán por ayudarlo, y lo creas o no, Remus me importa muchísimo. Así que si quieres ayudar a tu amigo, vas a tomar esos libros e irte a preparar todo; pero si no lo quieres ayudar, devolveré esos libros a donde estaban.

Narcissa miró a su primo, le dirigía esa mirada que su madre le enseñó para hacer que nadie se negara a sus peticiones, y esa era la que estaba aplicando contra Sirius.

-Ok, ustedes ganan- dijo Sirius- pero Remus, tu y yo tendremos que hablar.

Sirius tomó los libros y se fue. Narcissa dejó de contener el aire y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Remus la vio y se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y se arrodillo frente a ella

-Ahora relájate, yo sabré cómo manejar a Sirius hoy en la tarde- dijo Remus

-¿Y se enojan y nunca en la vida se vuelven a hablar? No, yo no quiero eso, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-Hey, tranquila, todo tiene solución en esta vida- dijo Remus sonriendo-

Narcissa lo miró y sonrió, le encantaba verlo a los ojos. Narcissa tenía muchas ganas de besarlo y al parecer Remus le leyó la mente ya que la besó casi de inmediato, sin importarle el lugar o si pudieran descubrirlos, simplemente los dos querían besarse y eso fue lo que hicieron.


	18. Bonita

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Había pasado un mes, Narcissa ayudaba en lo que podía para que los amigos de Remus se convirtieran en animagos, al que más ayudaba era a Peter. Pasaban muchas horas estudiando, ya que en las tardes ellos estudiaban para sus TIMO's. Narcissa veía a Remus muy contento y eso era suficiente para ella. En cuanto a Sirius, a Remus le costó muchísimo trabajo convencerlo de que aceptara su relación, pero al final accedió con una sola condición: que Narcissa no tratara de hablarle ni llevarse bien con él; Narcissa aceptó solo por Remus.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, tenían que ir hacia el bosque prohibido, porque en ese lugar no los escucharían y así podrías probar sus nuevas formas como animales. Narcissa tenía mucho miedo de ir, pero debía de ir ya que si algo salía mal ella podría ayudar. Faltaba muy poco para la luna llena, así que tenían que transformarse en esos días.

Era un sábado por la mañana, ese día había una salida a Hogsmade, por lo que muchos alumnos no estaban al igual que algunos maestros. Narcissa se encontró con los cuatro amigos en el vestíbulo frontal del castillo, y como era de esperarse, llegaron un poco tarde.

-Buenos días- dijo Narcissa bostezando

-Hola- dijo Peter algo somnoliento

-Buenos días, Narcissa- dijo James sonriendo

Sirius se pasó de largo, sin detenerse a saludar a su prima.

-¡Sirius, espera!- corrió James detrás de su amigo

-Buenos días, cariño- dijo Narcisa dándole un beso a Remus en la mejilla

-Buenos días- dijo Remus sonriendo

Los cinco se encaminaron hacía el bosque. James, Sirius y Peter iban adelante, platicando muy emocionados; Remus y Narcissa iban detrás de ellos, no tomados de la mano ya que alguien podría verlos desde el castillo. Remus recordaba que nunca se habían tomado de la mano, y no sabía la razón.

Cuando llegaron a un claro dentro del bosque, los tres que se convertirían formaron una hilera. Narcissa les leyó los pasos que debían de hacer para finalmente lograr su transformación. En lo que los tres se concentraban, Narcissa y Remus se sentaron sobre un tronco de árbol que estaba por ahí.

-Deben de concentrarse- dijo Narcissa guardando un pedazo de pergamino- recuerden todo lo que estudiaron

-Narcissa, sería más sencillo si guardaras silencio- dijo Sirius

Remus pasó un brazo alrededor de Narcissa, ella se acomodó sobre su hombro y esperaron en silencio. Narcissa de vez en cuando les recordaba en lo que tenían que pensar y el único que respondía era Sirius, pero con un tono grosero y cortante.

Pasaron horas, Narcissa se estaba quedando dormida sobre Remus. Él había llevado un par de ranas de chocolate, para mantenerse despierto.

-¡Lo logró!- dijo Sirius muy emocionado

Frente a ellos había un ciervo con una gran cornamenta, fue James el que consiguió convertirse primero. Rápidamente Narcissa sacó el pergamino y Remus sacó la pluma con el tintero para anotar sus características.

Y de nuevo volvieron a esperar, James se había sentado junto a la pareja en lo que Sirius y Peter trataban de convertirse. James se había recostado sobre el pasto, mientras que Narcissa volvía a su anterior posición.

-Ya me dio hambre- dijo Narcissa al oído de Remus-

-Solo traje ranas de chocolate- dijo Remus ofreciéndole una a Narcissa

-Cuando llegue al castillo, iré a las cocinas- dijo Narcissa tomando la rana

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Remus sonriendo

Todos se sumieron en un completo silencio. Al parecer James se había dormido, porque había empezado a roncar. Narcissa dormitaba sobre los brazos de Remus, cuando él se paró de repente, cosa que asustó muchísimo a Narcissa

-¡Sirius, eres un perro!- dijo Peter sonriendo

James y Narcissa, aun adormilados, se acercaron para ver al perro en el que se había convertido Sirius. Una vez que Narcissa anotó todo lo que debía anotar, volvieron a esperar a que Peter por fin lograra su transformación.

-Vamos, Peter, solo concéntrate mucho- dijo Narcissa

Y volvieron a la espera. Pasaron varias horas, ya casi se acercaba la hora de la cena. Narcissa y James se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que Remus y Sirius platicaban. Escucharon a las criaturas nocturnas que acaban de despertar, y eso ponía más nervioso a Peter.

Cuando por fin logró su transformación, Sirius fue el que se acercó, porque Narcissa estaba recargada sobre Remus. Sirius tomó entre sus manos a Peter, que era una rata, y se la acercó a Remus; en ese momento Narcissa se despertó debido a ruido y vio a la rata que tenía Sirius en sus manos.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Narcissa asustada- Una rata

James se levantó muy asustado al escuchar el grito. Narcissa casi hace que Remus la cargue, tardaron varios minutos en explicarle que Peter era la rata. Una vez calmada Narcissa, apuntó las características de Peter.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las ratas?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, desde que mis dos primitos metieron una en mi bolso cuando tenía diez años- dijo Narcissa recogiendo su bufanda

Sirius sonrío. Narcissa les pidió que se convirtieran un par de veces más, nada más para estar seguros, y así lo hicieron. Remus estaba muy contento, en su siguiente transformación sus amigos estarían con él.

Los cinco se encaminaron al castillo, tenían mucha hambre. Remus caminaba junto a Narcissa, mientras que sus otros amigos caminaban adelante muy emocionados platicando acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. Narcissa de la nada, tomó la mano de Remus, este se sonrojó un poco pero Narcissa no lo notó gracias a que estaba un poco oscuro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que eres la mejor novia del mundo- dijo Remus

-¿En serio? Para ser la única novia que has tenido, eso es un gran halago- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Eres tan graciosa- dijo Remus sonriendo- Pero es en serio, jamás me imaginé que tu fueras capaz de ayudarlos

-Ya lo he dicho, Remus, si eso te ayuda en tus transformaciones yo los ayudaría en lo que pueda- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-A veces me resulta difícil de creer que tú aceptaste casi al instante mi licantropía- dijo Remus algo nervioso

-Te diré la verdad, a mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque ahora sé que hice una buena elección- dijo Narcissa sonriendo, se paró y jaló hacía ella a Remus, quedando muy cerca- ¿sabes porque?- Remus negó con la cabeza- porque creo que te amo, Remus.

Remus, que nunca había tenido una novia, sabía que decir "te amo" era algo muy serio, era algo que en verdad se sentía. Había pensado en confesarle ese mismo sentimiento a Narcissa, pero tenía miedo de no ser correspondido. Ahora ella se lo había confesado y no sabía cómo reaccionar, claro que le iba a confesar que él también la amaba

-Yo igual, Narcissa, igual creo que te amo- dijo Remus en voz baja

-Eres tan tierno, cariño- dijo Narcissa antes de besarlo.

Remus abrazó a Narcissa por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Narcissa sonrió contra sus labios y nuevamente volvió a pasar una de sus manos por las cicatrices del rostro de Remus, eso le fascinaba a Remus, sentir las suaves manos de Narcissa sobre su rostro. Ella enredó una de sus manos en el cabello de Remus y mordió levemente uno de los labios de Remus, él solo sonrió.

-Eso dolió- dijo Remus sin separarse de Narcissa

-Dolió pero de una forma bonita, cariño- dijo Narcissa sonriendo


	19. Draco

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Varios meses después de la primera transformación de Remus junto con sus amigos, Narcissa se dio cuenta de que eso en verdad lo ayudaba, se le veía más relajado y con menos cicatrices en su cuerpo. Ella aún seguía escuchando historias de aquellas aventuras de Remus y sus amigos, todas contadas por su muy emocionado novio. Remus estaba muy contento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y todo gracias a sus amigos y a Narcissa. Al parecer su felicidad se notaba mucho, porque algunas chicas de Gryffindor se acercaban a platicar con él y eso molestaba mucho a Narcissa, pero al contrarío de Remus, ella no se lo reprochaba ni mucho menos.

Una tarde, Narcissa y Remus se habían reunido para estudiar Astronomía y Encantamientos, los TIMO'S estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Narcissa estaba sentada esperando a Remus llegara con el tomo de Astronomía avanzada. Ella repasaba un par de sus apuntes cuando Remus llegó con el gran libro.

-Ya quiero que acabe este año- dijo Remus sentándose a un lado de Narcissa- tengo que estudiar mucho

-Relájate, yo sé que pasaras todos tus TIMO'S – dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Remus abrió el libro en la parte donde estaban todos los nombres de las constelaciones y su localización. Mientras Remus las apuntaba, Narcissa revisaba la lista y sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó Remus

-La mayoría de los miembros de mi familia llevan nombre de estrellas o constelaciones- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Creo que Sirius había dicho algo así- dijo Remus aun escribiendo

Narcissa seguía mirando la lista en lo que Remus platicaba sus grandes hazañas con sus amigos, ella no lo escuchaba completamente ya que prestaba mayor atención al libro que tenía enfrente

-… entonces Peter se subió sobre la cornamenta de James…se calló un par de veces pero al fin logró mantener el equilibrio- dijo Remus sonriendo

-Creo que Peter debe de bajar de peso- dijo Narcissa sonriendo volviendo a prestar atención a su novio

-Sirius quiere que juegue al Quidditch- dijo Remus

-¿Y tan siquiera tiene buena coordinación?- preguntó Narcissa

-No- dijo Remus apuntando unas cosas en su pergamino-

Remus estaba leyendo el listado de las constelaciones mientras Narcissa apuntaba unas cosas para su tarea de Transformaciones, de reojo pudo ver como Remus ponía cara de angustia, al parecer no le iba bien eso de memorizar nombres de constelaciones.

-Es sencillo aprender los nombres, Remus- dijo Narcissa

-Sencillo para ti, para mí no. Son tan raros- dijo Remus- mira esta de aquí- dijo señalando un nombre en la lista- Draco ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Draco es un nombre muy lindo, Remus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Claro que no, Narcissa, Draco es un nombre muy extraño- dijo Remus sonriendo

-Mira, esa la puedes recordar por el lema de la escuela, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-Bueno si ¿Y qué hago con las demás?- preguntó Remus

-Solo memoriza las más importantes, creo que atrás viene un listado de las 88 constelaciones más importantes- dijo Narcissa volviendo a su trabajo

Remus cambió de página y ahí estaba el listado que Narcissa le había dicho. Él comenzó a marcar los nombres cuando Narcissa dijo:

-Si algún día tengo un hijo, se llamará Draco y así nunca más podrás decir que es un nombre raro- dijo Narcissa

Remus sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Narcissa sonrío al sentir el beso y lo miró, él ya había vuelto a su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	20. Romántico

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Los TIMO'S estaban a punto de terminar, Remus estudiaba como un loco que no tenía tiempo para estar con Narcissa, Remus y sus amigos estudiaban más que nunca. El último día de los TIMO'S, Remus debía presentar el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y por alguna extraña razón eso lo tenía muy nervioso y preocupado, sus amigos trataban de tranquilizarlo con algo de chocolate, cuando Remus logró calmarse volvió a repasar sus apuntes.

Cuando llegó la hora de que presentaran su examen, Narcissa llegó corriendo.

-¿Narcissa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Remus

-Vengo a desearte buena suerte, ya es el último- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

-¿No tienes clases?- preguntó Remus

-No, ya no- dijo Narcissa rondado los ojos- Estaré toda la tarde con mi hermana cerca del lago, por si quieres ir

Remus asintió, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Remus entró para presentar su examen. Por otro lado, Narcissa se encaminaba hacia los jardines, donde seguramente su hermana la estaría esperando.

Narcissa se acercó a una chica de cabellera castaña que estaba sentada cerca de un árbol, cuando llegó se sentó a su lado. Andrómeda volteó a ver a su hermanita menor y sonrió.

-Cissy, debo decirte algo- dijo Andrómeda algo nerviosa

-Dilo- dijo Narcissa

Desde hace vario meses, Narcissa había notado que su hermana se comportaba de manera extraña: por las mañanas aparecía con los ojos llorosos, casi no hablaba con nadie y no comía muy bien. Narcissa sospechaba que tenía que ver con lo de su novio.

-Tengo novio, Cissy, desde hace un año y medio… él es nacido de muggles…-dijo Andrómeda- lo amo y mucho… queremos casarnos.

Narcissa miró a Andrómeda, ambas derramaban lágrimas. Narcissa sabía perfectamente que pasaría con su hermana y con su familia, todo sería tan diferente. Andrómeda limpió unas lágrimas de Narcissa y acarició su cabello

-Nuestros padres ya lo saben, Cissy, no sé quién les dijo- dijo Andrómeda

-Ya no digas más, lo entiendo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- vamos a disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntas

Andrómeda sonrió. Así las dos pasaron tiempo platicando y riendo de viejas anécdotas de cuando ambas eran pequeñas, algunas eran de sus primos y otras más recientes de cuando las tres hermanas Black estaban en Hogwarts.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Narcissa se dio cuenta de que los chicos de quinto empezaban a llegar a los jardines, todos relajados y felices. No muy lejos estaba Remus con sus amigos, Narcissa no quería interrumpirlos así que se quedó con su hermana platicando. Conforme pasaron los minutos, los jardines se iban llenando, Andrómeda también lo notó así que amabas se fueron a la parte trasera del gran árbol.

Escucharon varias risas divertidas, Narcissa y Andrómeda no prestaban atención ya que eso era normal a esas horas del día, pero se alarmaron cuando una chica dijo en voz alta:

-¡James, baja a Severus ahora mismo!

Narcissa y Andrómeda se miraron y fueron rápidamente a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Cuando llegaron, vieron que James apuntaba con su varita a Severus que estaba flotando casi por la copa del árbol; Sirius y James reían muy divertidos, Remus y Peter estaban parados solo mirando lo que hacían sus dos amigos. Narcissa le hizo señas a Remus para que detuviera a su amigo, pero Remus no sabía cómo detenerlo.

-¡James, bájalo ahora mismo!- gritó una chica pelirroja, Lily Evans

-Como gustes- dijo James sonriendo

James detuvo su hechizo y Severus cayó al suelo, la pelirroja fue para ayudar a su amigo, pero Severus reacciono de manera diferente.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda, Sangre sucia!- dijo Severus con frialdad

James no lo pensó dos veces y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra Severus, pero Narcissa lo impidió y se interpuso entre el Gryffindor y Severus.

-Ni te atrevas, Potter- dijo Narcissa fulminándolo con la mirada- Severus, vámonos

Narcissa tomó de la manga a Severus y lo jaló. Andrómeda recogió los libros de Severus, mientras que Narcissa llevaba a la fuerza a su amigo hacia el castillo. Escuchó que James quería alcanzarlos, pero por fortuna Remus lo detuvo.

-Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso, Severus- dijo Narcissa muy enojada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la tarde, Narcissa y Remus quedaron de encontrarse en la biblioteca. Ella había llegado con anticipación, quería buscar un libro para leer en su tiempo libre. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa donde siempre estudiaban, seguramente Remus no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Sabes que salvaste el trasero de Snape?- preguntó una voz a sus espalda, era Remus

-Tenía que hacerlo, Severus es un buena amigo mío- dijo Narcissa volteando y recargándose en la mesa

Remus también se recargó en la mesa a un lado de Narcissa y vio el libro que ella tenía sobre la mesa. Narcissa sonrió y tomó la mano de Remus entre las suyas.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?- preguntó Narcissa

-Me preguntaron acerca de los hombres lobos, fue tan extraño- dijo Remus sonriendo

-Ya lo creo, pero te apuesto a que obtendrás una buena nota- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Espera, había algo que debo decirte de tu amigo- dijo Remus haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigo"-

-¿Qué tiene mi amigo?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Cuando salí, vi que estaba afuera de la torre de Gryffindor y amenaza con pasar la noche ahí- dijo Remus

-Déjalo, yo le dije que se iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho – dijo Narcissa- pero dejemos de hablar de mi amigo y dame un beso

-Nos podrían ver- dijo Remus sonriendo

-Les diremos que somos unos amigos muy cariñosos- dio Narcissa acercándose a Remus

Narcissa ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que se besaran, pero no, ella no iba a ser la que lo besara, Remus debía de hacerlo. Narcissa se percató de que Remus se sonrojaba y sonreía nervioso.

-Bueno, si no quieres no hay problema- dijo Narcissa sonriendo y alejándose de Remus

Remus la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Siempre quiero un beso tuyo- dijo Remus algo tímido

-Que romántico- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Me has cambiado ¿Qué puedo decir?

Remus no espero a que Narcissa respondiera, la beso sin decir más. Ella sonrió contra los labios de su novio, le encantaba que la besara de sorpresa, además de que con el paso del tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto mucho más seguro de sí mismo, no tanto como ella hubiera querido, pero algo es algo.


	21. Traidora

El verano acababa de comenzar, Narcissa y Remus habían quedado de verse en algunas ocasiones pero ese día Narcissa debía de pasar ese día en casa porque sus primos y tíos irían a comer a su casa. Bellatrix, desde que sus hermanas llegaron, se la vivía molestándolas y mucho más a Andrómeda diciendo que sus padre ya había elegido un joven adecuado para casarla.

Narcissa sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Andrómeda se fuera. El día que habían llegado a su casa, sus padres habían castigado de la peor manera a Andrómeda y para dolor de Narcissa no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ese día, Narcissa estaba en su cuarto leyendo una de las cartas que Rebecca le había enviado, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Narcissa

Andrómeda entró rápidamente y fue a sentarse a un lado de su hermana menor.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Cissy- dijo Andrómeda- padre me quitó todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado

-Segundo cajón a la derecha de mi tocador en una bolsita rosa, tómalo todo- dijo Narcissa sin despegar la vista de su carta

Andrómeda sonrió y fue hasta el lugar que Narcissa le había indicado, Andrómeda iba a abrir la bolsita para tomar solo el dinero necesario

-Llévatelo todo, Andrómeda- dijo Narcissa

-Cissy, pero esto es mucho más de lo que yo había ahorrado- dijo Andrómeda

-Andrómeda- Narcissa la miró fijamente, mostrándose fría y distante- llévatelo todo, ya veré yo como me las arreglo. Y si te vas a ir hoy, hazlo antes de que mi tía Walburga llegue

-Gracias, Cissy- dijo Andrómeda

La hermana mayor de Narcissa salió, y cuando lo hizo Narcissa volvió a llorar. Se acomodó en su cama y pensó que sería mejor dormir para evitar la fea escena que tendría lugar en su casa en un par de minutos

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, Narcissa se despertó abruptamente al escuchar como un jarrón se rompía en la planta de abajo, tomó su varita de su mesita de noche y bajó corriendo para ver de qué se trataba. En las escaleras estaba su hermana, Bellatrix, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo divertida; la puerta estaba abierta con Andrómeda parada sosteniendo una maleta, sus padres estaban rojos de la ira y con varita en mano

-¡Andrómeda, si te vas nunca podrás regresar!- gritó su madre

Narcissa quería bajar a ayudar su hermana, pero Bellatrix se lo impidió. Andrómeda se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Druella y Cygnus Black estaban tan enojados, tanto que Cygnus había roto varios floreros.

-¡No se pudo ir sin dinero!- gritó Druella- Alguna de ustedes debió de darle dinero.

-Yo solo guardo mi dinero para comprar mis libros y mis cosas, madre- dijo Narcissa lo más calmada que pudo

-¡Eso no me interesa!- gritó de nuevo su madre-

Bellatrix y Narcissa se miraron, ambas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Narcissa estaba muy nerviosa, tal vez se daban cuenta de que ella la ayudó a escapar. Antes de ir a su habitación, fue rápido a la de Andrómeda, y tomó la bolsita rosa donde tenía su dinero, regresó hasta su habitación y respiró hondo, iba a hacer algo horrible pero debía salvarse ella

-¡Esa traidora me robó!- gritó Narcissa desde su habitación

En menos de un minuto, sus padres y su hermana estaban en la puerta de su habitación. Narcissa tenía cara de asco y sostenía la bolsa donde guardaba su dinero.

-¡Me robó todo mi dinero, esa maldita traidora!- dijo Narcissa con falso enojo

-Además de traidora, ladrona- dijo Bellatrix

Cygnus fue hasta la menor de sus hijas y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

-Tranquila hija, yo te pagaré todo el dinero que la traidora te quitó- dijo Cygnus

Después de ese momento, todo fue espantoso. Sus tíos llegaron y se enteraron de la noticia, todos trataban a Andrómeda como una asquerosa traidora ya nadie le tenía ningún respeto. Narcissa fingía que la odiaba por haberle robado y gracias a eso Sirius le dedicaba miradas de enojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus estaba esperando a Narcissa en el Caldero Chorreante, ella le había pedido que se reunieran y el desconocía el motivo. Su madre no lo quería dejar salir, la luna llena estaba a punto de llegar pero él logró hacer que su madre lo dejara ir. Estaba sentado en una mesa, leía unos folletos que le habían dado del lado muggle cuando alguien tapó un poco la luz

-Vamos a otro lugar, no nos pueden ver juntos- dijo la chica

Remus la miró y se levantó, Narcissa lo seguía de cerca con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Remus salió por el lado muggle, al momento de salir Narcissa se le acercó más y lo tomó del brazo. Remus conocía muy bien por ahí, no vivía muy lejos de ahí, la llevó a un parque muggle.

-Siéntate- dijo Remus

Narcissa se sentó en una de las bancas, Remus se sentó a su lado. Narcissa no espero ni un minuto cuando se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar, ella se sentía tan triste y sola en su casa. Remus la abrazó y acariciaba su cabello, ella sollozaba entre sus brazos. Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que ella se separó y Remus le ofreció un pañuelo que ella aceptó

-Ella se fue, Remus- dijo Narcissa- todo fue horrible

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Remus

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que hice?- Remus negó con la cabeza- Le di todo mi dinero porque ella ya no tenía y como una cobarde le dije a mis padres que me había robado todo

-Narcissa…

-… y ahora- lo interrumpió Narcissa- estoy sentada en una banca de un parque muggle llorando como nunca lo he hecho.

-Está bien llorar- dijo Remus

Remus no sabía que más decir, Narcissa estaba destrozada y él nunca la había visto así. Para Remus, Narcissa era muy fuerte y podía soportar lo que fuera, tal vez de vez en cuando lloraba pero eso pasaba rápido, pero ahora era diferente ella lloraba sin importar que todos esos muggles los vieran.

-Nunca la podré volver a ver, Remus, soy tan leal a mi familia que no la veré- dijo Narcissa tapándose su rostro

-Eres toda una Black- dijo Remus poniendo una mano sobre la mano de ella

-Una Black que tiene novio, no te ofendas, mestizo y licántropo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-No me ofendo. Pero hoy no soy tu novio, Narcissa- dijo Remus mirándola

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Narcissa

-Hoy necesitas más a un amigo que un novio, recuerda que una vez dijimos que seriamos amigos en los buenos y malos momentos sin importar lo que pasara. Bueno, pues hoy soy tu amigo- dijo Remus sonriendo

-Gracias, Remus, eres un gran amigo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-Ven, vamos por un helado y quiero que me cuentes todo, pero ahora sin llorar que todos estos muggles se nos quedan viendo- dijo Remus

Narcissa y Remus fueron a la heladería más cercana, ahí ella le contó todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Narcissa se sintió mucho mejor tras haber hablado con Remus, él era un gran apoyo para ella en esos momentos. Remus era el mejor amigo de Narcissa.


	22. Licántropo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

El verano pasaba cada vez más rápido, o así lo sentía Remus. Ya solo faltaban dos días para dar inicio en su nuevo curso en Hogwarts, y para ese entonces ya había comprado todo lo que su lista decía. Remus veía a sus amigos casi a diario, normalmente iban al mundo muggle solamente para divertirse, además de que en algunas ocasiones se reunían en casa de James para planear la huida de Sirius de su casa. También, Remus veía a Narcissa por lo menos una vez a la semana, quedaban de verse en el Caldero Chorreante e iban al mismo parque muggle de siempre.

Esa mañana, Remus estaba en la casa de James, no había dormido muy bien gracias a que Peter le había enviado una lechuza en la madrugada diciéndole que Sirius había decido fugarse en la mañana y que había pedido que todos estuvieran en casa de James esperándolo. James estaba pegado a la ventana, Peter estaba al pendiente de la chimenea y Remus esperaba que la madre de Sirius no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-Ya se tardó- dijo Peter

-Dijo que después de irse de su casa, pasaría a la de su tío- dijo James

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus

-Creo que le iba a dar dinero- dijo James

-Planeamos todo muy bien- Dijo Remus- para que Sirius hiciera todo el día que quiso

-A mí me dijo que ya no aguantaba- dijo Peter- que por eso adelantaba todo

Remus suspiró y fue hasta el estante de libros que había en el vestíbulo. James seguía pegado a la ventana y daba pequeños saltos cuando veía que alguien se acercaba, pero ninguno era Sirius. Pasaban los minutos y James cada vez estaba más desesperado, Remus lo ocultaba bastante bien y Peter parecía un manojo de nervios. Pero cuando menos lo esperaron, Sirius apareció en la chimenea.

-Te tardaste mucho, Canuto- dijo James

Peter ayudó a Sirius con su baúl, Remus tomó la jaula de su lechuza y James solo se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a su amigo. Los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones y escucharon el relato de Sirius:

-Comencé a guardar todas mis cosas en mi baúl- dijo Sirius- Regulus fue a verme y a preguntarme que hacía, le dije que estaba harto y que me iría de esa casa. A los tres segundos ya tenía a mi madre gritándome que no podía irme, ya saben cómo es de... sutil. Fue difícil bajar mi baúl y todo, ella no dejaba de gritar y mi padre solo trataba de callarla. Cuando por fin logré llegar a la chimenea e ir a casa de mi tío, mi madre llego en el momento en que mi tío me daba el oro… fue horrible.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James- ¿Te hechizó, te hizo algo?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo Sirius- Pero mi madre, tan dulce ella, nos gritó que nos borraría del tapiz y muchas cosas más. Mi tío la confronto y me dijo que me fuera a donde debía de ir, así que cuando yo me fui seguían peleando.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya estás aquí- dijo Peter

-¿Y tus padres ya no te buscarán?- preguntó Remus- ¿Saben a dónde fuiste?

-Espero que no me busquen. Y si, si saben en donde estoy por que se los grité- dijo Sirius riendo-

Así pasaron la tarde, platicando y jugando. James le mostró a Sirius la habitación que sería para él. También Remus y Peter se quedarían a dormir en casa de James, por lo que James le ordenó a unos elfos domésticos que preparan una habitación para los cuatro.

En la noche, el padre de James llegó, solo estuvo con ellos un rato y se fue a dormir. Se quedaron jugando mucho tiempo, platicando del nuevo curso que se acercaba y James planeaba como hacer que Lily aceptara salir con él. Pero en la madrugada, una lechuza se apareció en la ventana donde los cuatro amigos estaban.

-¡Es la lechuza de mi tío Cygnus!- dijo Sirius

James se levantó y abrió la ventana, tomó la carta y la lechuza volvió a irse. Todos estaban un poco preocupados. James sonrió al ver a quien iba dirigida aquella carta.

-Es para el señor Lunático- dijo James agitando la carta-

Sirius soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, Peter se reía al igual que James. Remus no sabía que contenía aquella carta, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, Narcissa nunca enviaba cartas a esa hora. James comenzó a desdoblar el pergamino y se aclaró la garganta.

-James, dame mi carta- dijo Remus levantándose

-No, todos somos amigos y queremos saber quién te envió la carta- dijo su amigo- aunque ya lo sabemos, fue la linda rubia que Remus tiene por novia

Hasta Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada. Remus sabía que James no le iba a dar su carta, por lo que se mentalizo para recibir montones de burlas por parte de sus tres amigos.

_Remus_

_Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante a las diez de la mañana. Debemos hablar_

_N.B_

-Remus tiene problemas- canturreó Sirius

Y era cierto, Narcissa nunca le enviaba cartas de ese estilo y menos en la madrugada, estaba verdaderamente enojada. Hasta él que nunca había tenido una novia, sabía que eso de "Debemos hablar" no significaba nada bueno. James y Sirius le dijeron que se tranquilizara, que las mujeres a veces son algo difíciles de entender y que lo mejor era que se tomara todo con calma. A los pocos minutos, los cuatro se fueron a dormir y Remus preparó su despertador para levantarse y llegar a tiempo a su cita de mañana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Remus se había levantado muy temprano para ir con Narcissa, ahora estaba sentado en una mesa del local esperándola. Ya habían pasado diez minutos y ella no llegaba, y eso comenzaba a asustar a Remus. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, Narcissa ya estaba parada frente a él, pero esta vez en lugar de encaminarse hacia la salida al mundo muggle, ella tomó asiento frente a Remus. Narcissa estaba muy seria, algo que asustaba a Remus

-Hola- dijo Remus

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – preguntó Narcissa con frialdad

Era eso, Narcissa quería saber acerca de la fuga de Sirius. Remus no había dicho nada, no debía de decirle nada a su novia, porque Sirius le había pedido que no dijera nada.

-Un año y medio- contestó Remus algo apenado

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó Narcissa-

-No podía, se lo prometí a Sirius- dijo Remus

Narcissa miraba fijamente a Remus. Ella se estaba muy enojada, por culpa de su hermana, primo y tío, el apellido Black había quedado manchado y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Ahora se acababa de enterar que su novio era el que sabía toda la verdad y no le había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

-Pero soy tu novia- dijo Narcissa algo dolida

-Sí, pero él es de mis mejores amigos- dijo Remus

Narcissa cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo

-Tú no sabes lo que he sufrido en este verano, tres familiares míos se han largado a quien sabe dónde dejando por los suelos mi apellido- dijo Narcissa

Remus guardó silencio, no sabía que debía responder. Él sabía que Narcisa era fiel a su apellido, no en ciertos aspectos, claro, pero para ella su familia era lo más importante.

-Narcissa, tú no sabes lo mucho que Sirius odiaba estar en su casa- se aventuró a decir Remus

-Me lo puedo imaginar, pero claro, decide irse con sus amigos trai…-comenzó a decir Narcissa

Remus se enderezó y dirigió a Narcissa una mirada desafiante, ella iba a insultarlo. Narcissa se dio cuenta y guardo silencio, esperando a que Remus no se hubiera dado cuenta

-Dilo, Narcissa ¿sus amigos qué?-

Narcissa lo miró y enseguida bajo la mirada, no sabía si decirlo o no. De lo único que estaba segura era que si terminaba la frase Remus se enojaría con ella.

-Dilo- ordenó Remus

-Con sus amigos traidores- dijo por fin Narcissa

-Era de esperarse- dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos- sabía perfectamente que algún día me harías algo así, pero yo no quise creerlo…nos llamas traidores pero mírate, eres novia de un licántropo- Remus estaba tan enojado pero no iba a despotricar contra Narcissa en ese lugar- pero si tú aún crees que soy un traidor por ayudar a un amigo, pues creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Remus se levantó, se puso su chamarra y se encaminó hacia la salida, pero sintió como alguien jalaba de su brazo derecho, era Narcissa bañada en lágrimas.

-¿Estás terminado conmigo?- preguntó la rubia

-No lo sé exactamente, pero sinceramente creo que debes pensar muy bien lo que estás haciendo- dijo Remus-

-Pero yo te amo- dijo Narcissa

-Y yo te amo a ti, pero piensa mejor las cosas, Narcissa- dijo Remus

Y sin decir más, Remus salió del local, dejando atrás a su triste novia que no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Entonces, Narcissa prometió que pensaría mejor las cosas, para estar bien con Remus y con ella misma.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí ya hay un nuevo capítulo y prometo actualizar cada fin de semana :3 **

**Los quiero**

**Mish'**


	23. Perdón

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black

* * *

Primero de septiembre, inicio de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, seguramente muchos chicos estarían emocionados o felices de volver al colegio, pero para Narcissa era todo lo contrario ya que ella se sentía tan infeliz. Después de ver a Remus en el Caldero Chorreado se sentía tan confundida y no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía contárselo a Rebecca ya que Narcissa sabía perfectamente que ella sola debía de resolver su pequeño dilema.

Narcissa ya se encontraba sentaba en uno de los compartimientos del tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts, estaba esperando a que Rebecca llegara pero cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta, muy dentro de ella esperaba que fuera Remus el que entrara.

-¿Sirius?

Los dos primos se miraron por un gran rato, hasta que él se sentó frente a su prima y le entrego la misma bolsita rosada que ella le había dado a Andrómeda el día que se fue con su novio, Narcissa la tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llena.

-No tenía que pagarme, yo se lo regalé- dijo Narcissa

-Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que tu hubieras ayudado a Andrómeda- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, ella es mi hermana y estoy segura de que si tú me hubieras pedido ayuda te la brindaría sin pensarlo dos veces- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-Gracias, eso me demuestra que no estás loca ni eres una desalmada- dijo Sirius

-Nunca lo seré, Sirius, la única diferencia es que yo soy totalmente fiel a los Black y eso nunca cambiará- dijo Narcissa mirando a su primo a los ojos

-Te entiendo, aunque no lo creas- dijo Sirius sentándose a un lado de su prima- pero te voy a dar un pequeño consejo: No dejes que la familia se interponga entre tu felicidad

-Lo dices por Remus, lo sé- dijo Narcissa-

-Me lo contó el día que se vieron. Narcissa, si tú en verdad dices que lo amas, demuéstraselo-dijo Sirius sonriendo- Por primera vez en tu vida demuestra que tu apellido no lo es todo

Justo cuando Narcissa iba a responder, su amiga Rebecca acaba de abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

-Yo…vuelvo en un rato- dijo Rebecca

-No, yo ya me iba- dijo Sirius- Piénsalo bien, Narcissa

Sirius salió del compartimiento. Narcissa se limpió un par de lágrimas y sonrió al ver a su amiga, Rebecca fue a sentarse frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacía Sirius aquí?- preguntó

-Trata de ayudarme- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Pero mejor dime por qué no tuve noticias tuyas en todo el verano

Todo el camino hacia Hogwarts fue muy tranquilo, Narcissa y Rebecca platicaron por varias horas hasta que llegó el momento de bajar del tren y encaminarse hacia el castillo. Narcissa estaba muy nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo de ver a Remus; pero Rebecca le daba ánimos de seguir adelante diciéndole que nada malo iba a pasar.

Subieron a los carruajes junto con otro par de compañeros de Slytherin, Narcissa no los reconoció pero Rebecca si, o por lo menos esos chicos si conocían a su amiga ya que ellos le hablaban a ella de una fiesta en el verano pero ella solo trataba de hacer que se callaran. Narcissa solo se limitaba a escuchar, Rebecca le había dicho que se había ido de viaje a otro continente desde que iniciaron las vacaciones y que había regresado ayer, pero por lo que decían los chicos esa fiesta había sido hace tres semanas.

Cuando bajaron de los carruajes todos los estudiantes se encaminaron hacia el castillo, Narcissa estaba cerca de muchos estudiantes de su casa, pero ella sentía que todos ellos la miraban y la señalaban, pero decidió hacer caso omiso. Pero se preocupó al ver que un par de chicas le cerraron su paso de repente.

-Las tres hermanas Black… oh, cierto, ya solo son dos- dijo una de las chicas

-Cállate, Monique- dijo Narcissa algo incómoda

Monique Flint siempre estuvo celosa de Narcissa ¿Por qué? Porque Lucius siempre le aclaró que él estaba enamorado de Narcissa y no de ella

-Me das tanta pena y a la vez me divierto tanto con lo que te está pasando- dijo Monique

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Narcisa

-Oh, claro que sí, ya no vas a ser la chica popular, ya no serás la "princesa"- dijo Monique

-Créeme que tú tampoco lo serás- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

-He escuchado rumores- dijo Monique sonriendo

-No me interesa, Monique- dijo Narcissa rondando los ojos

-Oh, apuesto que sí. Alecto Carrow me contó que tus padres fueron a visitar a sus padres ¿Sabes para qué? Oh claro, para pactar un matrimonio con Amycus

Narcissa se quedó con la boca abierta, eso era imposible, todo mundo sabía que a Amycus Carrow le podían interesar muchas cosas excepto las mujeres. Narcissa no sabía que responder, quería insultarla de mil formas pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Monique- dijo alguien a espaldas de Narcisa

Narcissa sintió un vuelco en el corazón el escuchar aquella voz, era Remus. Él puso una mano en el hombro de Narcissa y le dio un leve apretón.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Lupin?- preguntó Monique

-Bueno, porque yo leí algunas de las cartas de amor que le mandó Lucius Malfoy a Narcissa- dijo Remus

-No te creo- dijo Monique cruzándose de brazos- Además no sé qué deberías estar tú leyendo cartas de Narcissa

-Somos amigos, Monique- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Además de que el me paga para que le ayude con unas materias

-Y si no nos crees, espérate a la hora de la comida de mañana, él siempre le manda cartas a esa hora- dijo Remus sonriendo- Diario le ha mandado cartas.

-¿Y la de hoy?- preguntó Monique cruzándose de brazos

-La de hoy me la entregó personalmente antes de que yo saliera a la estación- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Remus le dio otro apretón a Narcissa en el hombro, entonces los dos rodearon a Monique y a su amiga. Narcissa se sentía feliz, Remus había ido a ayudarla.

-Espero que hayas pensado mejor las cosas- dijo Remus en voz baja

-Claro que lo hice- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Remus sonriendo

Ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos, solo caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pienso que tú eres lo mejor de mí, no te quiero perder- dijo Narcissa- Perdón por llamarte traidor

En eso escucharon unos gritos, Narcissa volteó y vio que Monique y su amiga estaban suspendidas en el aire bocabajo dejando ver su ropa interior. Narcissa y Remus rieron

-Obra de Sirius- dijo Remus sonriendo- Y no te preocupes, Narcissa, todo quedó en el pasado.


End file.
